


Well there's another dance, all you gotta do is say yes

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Becoming a family, Day At The Beach, Emotional, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Tired Ermal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Эрмаль пишет новую песню и понимает, что Фабрицио единственный, кто может и должен услышать её первым. Однажды он приезжает к другу в гости, и его чувства, наконец, раскрываются.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well there's another dance, all you gotta do is say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317847) by [JuliaBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins). 



> Главы будут пополняться в процессе перевода. Надеюсь, я закончу это когда-нибудь.

Эрмаль сидел на подоконнике гостиничного номера, каким-то образом пытаясь поместиться на нём вместе со своей гитарой: подоконник был шире, чем обычно, но всё же это было не самое удобное для мужчины положение. Впрочем, он и не возражал бы, будь у него сейчас возможность насладиться чудесным видом на море – ласковыми волнами, сверкающими под ярким летним солнцем. Светло-голубое небо было украшено несколькими маленькими пушистыми облачками, слышались лишь приглушенные крики чаек. Здесь он ощущал себя спокойным и довольным, а его пальцы, будто бы сами по себе, двигались по струнам гитары.

Несколько слов об этом прекрасном летнем дне, здешней атмосфере, еще несколько нот для его маленькой мелодии – это могло бы действительно стать песней, и ему нравилось, куда это идёт. Он был уверен, что Фабрицио ... о! Эрмаль перестал играть и глубоко вздохнул. Мысленно он уже перешёл на опасную территорию, предполагая, что Фабрицио, конечно же, будет первым, кто услышит его новую песню, как будто не существовало даже такого вопроса.

«Но почему бы и нет?» – пытался убедить себя Эрмаль, ведь Фабрицио его друг, да к тому же блестящий музыкант, так что было бы вполне логично показать именно ему свою новую песню. Ведь старший при случае обещал сделать то же самое, не так ли? Ведь именно он сказал Эрмалю, что кудрявый будет первым, кто услышит его новые песни, потому что они были друзьями не только по жизни, но и по музыке. Единственное, конечно, он не мог знать, как ускорилось сердце Эрмаля в тот момент, и как часто оно билось в процессе размышлений об этом. 

Как он был польщен, как растроган и как хорошо понимал, что попал в настоящую беду. Потому что, если уж он и был честен с самим собой, а это было не так легко, то прекрасно понимал, что не хочет, чтобы Фабрицио услышал эту песню, будучи просто другом, – Фабрицио Моро – великим музыкантом, которым он был.

Нет, он хотел, чтобы это был не кто иной, как его Бицио. Из-за того, как загорались его глаза, когда они пели вместе, из-за того, как безопасно и как по-домашнему он чувствовал себя каждый раз, когда они обнимались.

Потому что у него были чувства. Чувства, которым он отказывался давать имя – это было бы слишком опасно, но все же это было правдой.

Эрмаль окинул взглядом море и постарался не думать о Фабрицио. По крайней мере, не так, потому что ничего из этого точно не выйдет, и он знал это. Играть песню о жарком летнем дне, проведенном на море с тем, кого ты любишь, не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Однако он не хотел изменять текст песни, ведь это смутно походило на предательство, так что, возможно, он должен был просто держать это в себе. Песня, которую он никогда не сыграет для кого-то еще. О его чувствах, о которых он никогда не заговорит. «Как это уместно» – подумал он с легкой горечью.

Короткий звук объявил, что на телефон Эрмаля пришло новое сообщение, и он, безусловно, рад был отвлечься; по какой-то причине он хотел уйти от этого окна и своих мыслей, которые никак не могли перестать кружиться вокруг одного конкретного человека. Некто с татуировками, которые он хотел бы накрыть своими ладонями, с пушистыми волосами, в которые он хотел бы погрузить свои пальцы, и с самыми добрыми и прекрасными глазами, которые Эрмаль когда-либо видел. 

Он подумал, может быть, кто-то из его руководства написал ему или, возможно, его брат? Но нет, судьба, казалось, сегодня ухмылялась ему в лицо.

Не кто иной, как сам Фабрицио, отправил ему смс, пожелав удачи на вечернем концерте. Эрмаль вздохнул, и, когда прочитал дальше, то не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, которая расползалась по его губам. Фабрицио упомянул, что у него есть несколько свободных дней на следующей неделе, и он знал, что Эрмаль в это время будет свободен, так что, может быть, он не откажется навестить его, чтобы немного поработать вместе над музыкой?

Эрмаль задумался, не заглянул ли Фабрицио в расписание концертов, чтобы узнать, что он тоже свободен (какая прекрасная мысль), и, посмотрев на эмодзи, которым заканчивалось текстовое сообщение, – улыбающееся лицо – которое, как ему казалось, краснело, он ответил, что с удовольствием посетит его в ближайшее время. 

В тот момент, когда Эрмаль встретился взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале, он не мог не отметить, как счастливо выглядит... зачарованно, и, черт возьми, он действительно глубоко в этом застрял.

Мета вновь вздохнул и провел рукой по своим кудрям, уже зная, что некоторые из его песен будет очень трудно петь по вечерам. Не то что бы это было чем-то новым…


	2. Глава II

Сказать, что Эрмаль устал, было бы сильным преуменьшением. Накануне вечером у него состоялось интервью, после чего рано утром прошла встреча с некоторыми руководителями, так что времени для сна практически не было. И теперь, удобно устроившись в кресле самолета, Мета так и не смог заснуть, благодаря большому количеству кофе, который был выпит утром. Он вздохнул, разглядывая в окно пейзаж внизу. Чем ближе его самолет приближался к Риму, тем больше машин можно было разглядеть – они ползли к городу, как колонии разноцветных муравьев, сверкая на ярком солнце.

В аэропорту Эрмалю пришлось немного подождать свой чемодан, и он воспользовался ожиданием, чтобы быстро скинуть смс другу, сообщив, что уже почти готов. Не прошло и минуты, как Фабри ответил эмодзи с поднятым вверх пальцем и примерно описал, как найти его машину; кудрявый направился к нему, как только, наконец, получил свой чемодан, останавливаясь несколько раз по пути, чтобы сделать сэлфи с поклонниками.

Одна девушка помахала ему на прощание, сказав: «Надеюсь, Вы отлично проведёте время в Риме!» Эрмалю пришлось улыбнуться в ответ, потому что он был уверен, что она права. Он прекрасно проведет здесь время, как же может быть иначе, если он собирается провести его вместе с Фабрицио?

Яркое летнее солнце поприветствовало мужчину, как только он покинул стены здания; быстро выудил из сумки солнечные очки и повернул налево, как велел Фабрицио. Он увидел огромную парковку и только начал думать о том, как бы ему скорее найти нужную машину, как вдруг услышал свое имя.

Фабрицио приехал в аэропорт слишком рано, а, может, и слишком поздно; припарковав машину, он нашел для себя хорошее местечко, чтобы посидеть на солнышке и просто подождать. «Подождать Эрмаля», – эта мысль почему-то заставила его улыбнуться.

Через несколько минут после того, как его друг отправил ему короткое сообщение о том, что ему просто нужно дождаться своего чемодана, Фабрицио увидел весьма знакомую фигуру, идущую в его направлении; темные кудри были взъерошены тёплым ветерком. На секунду он подумал, а не подкрасться ли к нему, чтобы неожиданно обнять или что-то в этом роде? Но нет, он не хотел пугать мужчину, поэтому решил просто позвать его.

– Эрмаль! – крикнул Фабрицио, и Мета тут же повернул голову в его сторону; лёгкая улыбка тронула его губы.

Молодой человек ускорил шаг, практически подбежав к Фабрицио, и в ту же секунду они, наконец, оказались в объятиях друг друга. «О, с нашей последней встречи прошло столько времени», – думал Фабрицио, пока мягкие локоны Эрмаля приятно щекотали его щеку. 

Не то, чтобы это не казалось слишком долгим. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда Мета каким-то образом чувствовал, что принадлежит ему прямо здесь и сейчас, в его руках. 

Фабрицио не мог сказать точно, как долго они стояли вот так, просто держась друг за друга, но в какой-то момент тихий зевок сорвался с губ Эрмаля, и Моро воспринял это как знак того, что они, вероятно, должны уже направиться к его дому. У его друга, похоже, был не самый простой день. 

Он подвёл Эрмаля к машине и поспешил открыть пассажирскую дверь, чем заслужил одну из самых ярких улыбок младшего, а затем залез сам и поехал в сторону дома. Их окружала уютная тишина, и через некоторое время он подумал о том, что Эрмаль, вероятно, уснул – все его тело казалось расслабленным, дыхание ровным, а глаза за темными очками с таким же успехом могли быть закрыты. Фабрицио только улыбнулся и ничего не сказал, пока они не доехали до пункта назначения.

– Эрм..? Эрмаль?

Младший открыл глаза и увидел, что Фабрицио смотрит на него, а когда он вдруг обнаружил, что они больше не движутся, то сразу догадался, что они уже подъехали к дому его друга. Да, вид из окна машины подтвердил это, и он улыбнулся – с самого первого визита ему здесь понравилось, и он был счастлив снова оказаться в этом доме, искренне радуясь приглашению Фабрицио. Счастливый, но немного уставший, он хотел быть уверен, что это не испортит их день. 

Фабрицио приготовил им чай, и пока они пили его вместе на кухне, они обсуждали то, что произошло за те несколько недель с момента их последней встречи: о своих концертах, о детях Моро и просто обо всем. Старший рассказывал о фильме, который недавно смотрел вместе с Анитой, когда Эрмаль вновь сладко зевнул. Мужчина заметил усталость в его глазах.

Он спросил Эрмаля, не хочет ли тот пойти отдохнуть, стараясь не казаться слишком обеспокоенным, но Мета только улыбнулся в ответ и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Все в порядке, Фабри, мне просто требуется немного кофе, а потом мы сможем поговорить о музыке.

– О'кей, – ответил Моро с улыбкой, только вот после, когда они уже сели за стол в гостиной, он успешно забыл про кофе, на коленях у него лежала гитара, в кудрях Эрмаля играло послеполуденное солнце. Это было приятно и комфортно, только они вдвоем – то, к чему он хотел бы привыкнуть.

Раздался короткий звонок в дверь, отвлекая Фабрицио от этого чудесного момента, и когда он через несколько минут вернулся в гостиную с пакетом под мышкой, доставленным почтой, то увидел, что Эрмаль снова заснул. Старший тихонько тронул его за плечо, а потом предложил хорошенько выспаться, на что Эрмаль уже не смог ответить отказом.

Кудрявый неспешно поднялся с дивана, слегка покачиваясь на ногах, как вдруг сильная рука обхватила его за талию, помогая удержаться на месте. Он слишком устал, чтобы задуматься о том, как положил голову на плечо Фабрицио – это получилось вполне естественно. Вскоре после этого его осторожно опустили на мягкий матрас, укрыв тёплым одеялом.

В какой-то момент миланцу показалось, что он услышал тихий шёпот «спи спокойно, дорогой» совсем близко, прямо перед тем, как заснуть, но с таким же успехом ему могло это, конечно, просто присниться...


	3. Глава III

Просыпался Эрмаль весьма неохотно после ночи, наполненной мирным отдыхом и снами о пляже. Он все ещё не открывал глаз, раздумывая, не попытаться ли ему снова заснуть на некоторое время, ведь здесь было так уютно. Минутку... Что-то было не так с подушкой, с мягким одеялом, со всем остальным, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что именно. 

Запах. Что-то вроде безопасности, дома, например... глаза Эрмаля распахнулись, и он резко выпрямился.

Хорошо, это определенно не его спальня. Но музыкант, безусловно, догадывался, чей это дом, и, оглядевшись вокруг, убедился, что его догадка была верна, потому что он узнал рубашку, брошенную на стул, гитару, прислоненную к окну, а также узнал детей на фотографии с полки. Хорошо. Итак, он, очевидно, был в спальне Фабрицио.

Эрмаль глубоко вздохнул и задался вопросом, как же он мог сюда попасть, но ответа у него не было. Мужчина вспомнил, как летел в Рим, как Фабрицио встречал его в аэропорту, как они обнимались, как разговаривали в доме друга, как начали писать музыку. И, боже, как же он устал! Хм, значит, это вполне объясняет, почему он не помнит, как заснул, но он до сих пор не был уверен, как именно мог оказаться в спальне Фабрицио. Особенно с тех пор, как он узнал, что в доме есть замечательная комната для гостей прямо на первом этаже.

Когда Эрмаль всё же встал, то заметил, что на нём была всё та же одежда, что и вчера, только ботинки отсутствовали. Поскольку их нигде не было видно, Мета покинул комнату в одних носках, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Бицио? – позвал кудрявый, но ответа не получил.

Он продолжил свой путь на кухню и там, наконец, увидел своего друга. Моро стоял перед кофеваркой – спиной к Эрмалю – и тихо подпевал какой-то песне, игравшей по радио.

– Фабрицио? – младший повторил свой вопрос, и на этот раз его услышали.

Мужчина обернулся с улыбкой на лице, подошел к другу и крепко обнял его за плечи.

– Доброе утро, соня! – пробормотал Моро, и Эрмаль понял по интонации, что он все еще улыбается.

– Почему я спал в твоей постели? – поинтересовался кудрявый, и Фабрицио отпустил его, чтобы сделать шаг назад. (Мужчина старался не слишком расстраиваться по этому поводу).

– О, Эрмаль, мне очень жаль – ты так устал вчера, что чуть не заснул у меня на плече, а я слишком поздно вспомнил, что еще не приготовил комнату для гостей. Мы… с Анитой построили там крепость из одеял, так что это была полностью спонтанная идея – позволить тебе спать в моей постели. Надеюсь, ты не слишком возражаешь?

Моро, похоже, действительно беспокоился по этому поводу, и Эрмаль не мог найти подходящих слов. Он знал, что должен что-то сказать, но не был уверен в том, что именно; то, что он мог бы произнести, не сказав случайно слишком много. Так что, в конце концов, он ограничился простой благодарностью.

– Всё в порядке, никаких проблем, правда. И спасибо тебе.

Младший обрадовался, увидев, что Фабрицио снова улыбается, ведь эта улыбка, возможно, была для него одной из самых любимых вещей на свете.

***

После чашки кофе в саду, когда они вдвоем остались наедине со своими мыслями, голубым небом и легким ветерком, Эрмаль и Фабрицио пришли к выводу о том, что им, пожалуй, стоит провести один день дома, просто расслабившись и продолжив работать над тем, что могло бы стать новой песней.

– Кстати, что бы ты хотел заказать на обед? – в какой-то момент спросил старший.

– Я не знаю, как ты думаешь, мы можем что-нибудь приготовить?

– Эрмаль, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея..?

– Нет? – удивлённо спросил музыкант и захихикал, Моро тут же подхватил его смех.

– Ладно, мы двое взрослых мужчин, и я уверен, что мы сможем приготовить что-нибудь приличное. Как насчет пасты? Кажется, у меня еще остались свежие помидоры.

Эрмаль кивнул, и они приступили к приготовлению обеда.

***

Фабрицио улыбнулся, запуская макароны в кипящую воду, и Мета вдруг понял, что эта затея с готовкой, возможно, была не самой хорошей идеей. Потому что это было так по-домашнему, когда они стояли рядом друг с другом на кухне, деля уютное молчание и улыбку. Это было так хорошо и в то же время как будто недостаточно, и Эрмаль старался не думать о том, сколько бы он мог отдать за то, чтобы сохранить это. И, о боже, как солнечный свет отражался в волосах Фабрицио…

– Вот дерьмо! – вскрикнул младший, когда внезапно почувствовал острую боль в одном из пальцев.

Он отвлекся, глядя на друга, когда резал помидоры, и, к несчастью, фарфоровый нож порезал ему палец.

– Эрмаль? – спросил Фабрицио смущенно, и, когда кудрявый всё же повернулся к нему, взгляд его друга остановился на кровоточащем пальце.

Паника промелькнула в глазах старшего, когда он бросился вперед, нежно взяв раненую руку Эрмаля в свою. Он уставился на кровь, и младший буквально почувствовал глубокую потребность утешить его; боль в пальце на мгновение забылась.

– Эй, это не так уж плохо, просто дайте мне пластырь, и я буду в полном порядке, – сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись.

Фабрицио, казалось, не поверил ни единому слову и настоял на том, чтобы Эрмаль сел на один из кухонных стульев, а сам отправился в ванную. Вернувшись, он осмотрел палец – кровотечение уже почти прекратилось – и обработал его антисептическим лосьоном. Мета не смог сдержать дрожи, но виноватый взгляд Фабрицио заставил его сердце сжаться.

Затем он наклеил пластырь, и когда кудрявый взглянул на него, на лице его появилась яркая улыбка.

– Это очень мило, – произнёс Эрмаль, глядя на маленьких разноцветных динозавриков, украшающих пластырь.

– Анита выбрала их, и она очень гордится тем, что в последнее время может выговорить «стегозавр», – ответил Фабрицио, и впервые с тех пор, как друг получил порез, легкая улыбка тронула его губы.

– Спасибо, – прошептал младший и не получил ответа. Моро просто посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом сделал то, чего музыкант никак не ожидал.

Он поднес к губам руку Эрмаля, которую всё еще держал своей, и нежно поцеловал её поверх пластыря с динозаврами.


	4. Глава IV

На следующее утро Эрмаль проснулся в комнате для гостей и изо всех сил старался не упустить знакомый запах своего друга, окружавший его в этом хаосе. Старался не упустить Моро. Он знал, что старший находится в своей собственной постели (и о, как же опасно было осознавать, насколько удобно там спать) и, вероятно, все ещё спит, поскольку было еще довольно рано, но всё же… Мета предпочел бы, чтобы он был здесь. С ним.

Вчера, когда Фабрицио так переживал из-за какого-то пореза на пальце, а потом даже поцеловал этот чёртов пластырь, Эрмалю казалось, что его сердце пропустило удар или три, и как Моро потом покраснел – этого было практически достаточно, чтобы кудрявый вновь начал надеяться и мечтать. Но потом момент был упущен, они, наконец, поели и провели оставшийся день, как самые настоящие друзья. 

Никаких тоскующих взглядов, никакого молчания, которое могло бы значить так много, просто два хороших друга, наслаждающиеся временем вместе. Хотя вечером Эрмаль всё же не смог устоять – когда они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, он обнимал Фабрицио дольше, чем обычно, прижимая его чуть крепче; Бицио просто ушел к себе, ничего не сказал. И Мета заснул в таком же смущении, в каком проснулся сегодня.

***

За завтраком они поговорили о политике, и когда Фабрицио чуть позже спросил, как поживает его палец, Эрмаль не смог не ощутить теплого чувства, вновь разлившегося в груди.

– Всё в порядке, как новенький. Вчера у меня действительно была самая лучшая медсестра, – ответил он, после чего его друг звонко рассмеялся. И это прозвучало, словно музыка.

Чуть позже они прогулялись по окрестностям, а затем снова устроились в саду; погода действительно была прекрасной, чтобы сидеть в доме. Бицио протянул Эрмалю одну из своих гитар, и некоторое время они просто пели друг другу песни, которые нравились им обоим; иногда немного не в своей тональности, но всегда с большой радостью.

На секунду младший подумал о том, чтобы начать играть одну из песен Фабрицио, поскольку они принадлежали к числу его любимых, но затем решил всё же этого не делать. И был счастлив, когда старший спросил, есть ли у его друга идеи для будущего альбома.

– На днях я даже сочинил небольшую мелодию, если ты хочешь её послушать, – предположил мужчина, а затем изо всех сил постарался не обращать внимания на то, что волнение в глазах Фабрицио сделало с его сердцем.

– О да, конечно, я был бы польщен, если бы ты сыграл её для меня, – ответил он, а затем слегка наклонился вперед на своем стуле; его глаза сосредоточенно смотрели на Эрмаля.

Кудрявый взял гитару в руки и начал играть, его пальцы плясали по струнам, создавая мелодию, которую он придумал, сидя в том самом гостиничном номере с прекрасным видом на море. Он не пел под неё, хотя слова проносились у него в голове – они принадлежали музыке, и на середине песни он начал тихонько напевать в такт мелодии. Только после того, как последняя нота была сыграна, Эрмаль снова поднял голову.

Моро по-прежнему не сводил глаз с музыканта, но сейчас младший не мог понять, что означает выражение глаз его друга. Это было что-то необычное.

– Ну и что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил он через мгновение, и Фабрицио лишь улыбнулся ответ.

– Мне очень понравилось, – тихо ответил он, но Мета уже чувствовал, что это далеко не всё, что он хотел бы сказать. И как раз в тот момент, когда он раздумывал, стоит ли ему спросить об этом Моро, у старшего зазвонил телефон.

Мужчина вошёл в дом, чтобы ответить на звонок, и вернулся с чем-то мягким в руках. Младший удивленно взглянул на своего друга, когда тот протянул ему сверток, а затем улыбнулся, когда понял, что это был яркий свитер.

– Я заметил чуть раньше, что поднялся ветер. Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз, – объяснил музыкант, немного запинаясь на своих словах. Это было невероятно мило, и Эрмаль на мгновение спрятал довольную улыбку под свитером, когда надевал его.

– Большое спасибо. Кто тебе звонил?

– О да, я всё равно хотел поговорить с тобой об этом. Это была Джада, дети находятся у неё на этой неделе, но завтра состоится важная встреча, поэтому она спросила меня, могут ли Либеро и Анита приехать сюда, и я надеюсь, что ты…

– Может, мне стоит уйти? – спросил Эрмаль, и Фабрицио встретил его взгляд широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Нет, я вообще-то хотел сказать, что, надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если мы проведём время все вместе. Я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, если только ты сам этого не захочешь.

– Я бы с удовольствием провёл этот день с тобой и твоими детьми, – ответил младший, и лицо Моро просияло.

***

Вечер вновь встретил их вопросом о том, что они будут есть на ужин, и Фабрицио предложил заказать суши.

– Я не так часто их ем, потому что детям они не нравятся, но я действительно люблю их, что ты думаешь об этом?

Мета согласился, и примерно через полчаса они сидели на террасе со небольшим пакетом суши, и, как только они открыли его, стало очевидно, что возникла небольшая загвоздка – в нём была упакована только одна пара палочек для еды.

– Может, будем есть ими по очереди? – поинтересовался Эрмаль, с улыбкой доставая палочки.

– Нет, все в порядке, бери их себе, а я могу использовать свои руки, – ответил Моро, на что младший только пожал плечами, и они принялись за еду.

Пока Фабрицио внезапно не обнаружил перед своим лицом кусочек суши, заботливо протянутый Эрмалем с улыбкой, граничащей с нахальством. После секундного колебания старший открыл рот, позволив Мете скормить ему лакомство. После он так и не смог побороть мысль о том, что им следует чаще задумываться о японской еде…


	5. Глава V

На следующее утро Джада высадила детей у дома Фабрицио, и, когда Эрмаль вышел на улицу, чтобы поприветствовать её, на губах женщины промелькнула подозрительно понимающая улыбка. Но сейчас кудрявый решил не обращать на это внимания, а сосредоточиться на том, чтобы хорошо провести день со своим другом и его детьми.   
Анита с довольной улыбкой бросилась в распростертые объятия Меты, Либеро тоже поспешил обнять мужчину, и пока младший был занят тем, что обнимал их в ответ, он пропустил, как Джада вопросительно изогнула бровь, глядя на Моро, и как последний покраснел в ответ.

Как только женщина уехала, они вместе приготовили завтрак, а затем перебрались на улицу, наслаждаясь аппетитными блинами на террасе. Анита рассказала им о том, как она посещала зоопарк со своими друзьями в прошлые выходные.

– Эрмаль, ты когда-нибудь видел слоненка? Ты знаешь, какие они милые? 

Либеро поинтересовался, как прошел последний концерт Фабрицио, отчего на лице его отца появилась яркая улыбка (и если бы Мета ещё не знал, как сильно он влюблён в этого человека, то непременно понял бы это сейчас), а затем они перешли к обсуждению футбола.

– Папа, а мы можем сегодня пойти на пляж? – спросила девочка, и старший мужчина не стал бы возражать дочери, только вот она в ту же минуту продолжила говорить и привела весьма убедительный аргумент. – Я уверена, что Эрмалю это тоже понравится, верно?

Увидев, как большие карие глаза Аниты встретились с его собственными, ожидая положительного ответа, кудрявый невольно усмехнулся. После он всё же кивнул в знак согласия, потому что ему действительно очень хотелось пойти на пляж. 

Итак, совместными усилиями они уложили всё необходимое в багажник, Мета ловко выхватил ключи от машины из руки друга, следуя чужим указаниям во время движения.

***

На пляже они расстелили полотенца, и Эрмаль невольно улыбнулся, увидев, как Либеро помогает младшей сестрёнке намазать спину солнцезащитным кремом. А потом ему пришлось нарочно изобразить кашель, потому что звук, который сорвался с его губ, когда Фабрицио стянул рубашку, открывая взор на татуировки и тёмные волосы, торчащие во все стороны, был совершенно неуместным.

День для Меты по-прежнему был непростым, потому что… разве нельзя было запретить этому Фабрицио так мило выглядеть, когда он играл со своими детьми в волнах, и действительно ли ему необходимо было так облизывать губы, когда они ели мороженое чуть позже? Младший был благодарен солнечным очкам, которые скрывали его пристальный взгляд, и даже обрадовался, когда его друг спросил, не возражает ли Эрмаль, если он и Либеро немного поиграют в футбол, пока он присматривает за Анитой.

С большим удовольствием музыкант сосредоточился на постройке песочного замка вместе с маленькой девочкой, слушая ее рассказы о приключениях, которые она пережила вместе с Франческо – своим плюшевым крокодилом. И только раз или два он украдкой бросил взгляд на старшего, бегавшего вокруг, потея и смеясь от восторга, когда его сыну удавалось проскользнуть мимо с заветным мячом.

***

Чуть позже Анита и Эрмаль решили немного прогуляться по пляжу, собрав несколько ракушек; когда девочка вдруг заметила неподалёку ярко-красную резиновую лодку, она тут же помчалась к ней. Рядом с лодкой загорала молодая женщина с темными кудрями и в радужном бикини; она улыбнулась девочке, как только та подошла ближе.

– Привет! – бодро произнесла малышка – можно мне немного поплавать на этой лодке?   
Мета очень сомневался, что кто-нибудь на этой планете смог бы сказать «нет» этой улыбке.

– Конечно, если твой папа не возражает.

Она внимательно посмотрела на мужчину рядом, и ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сосредоточиться. Как только он собирался объяснить ей, что вовсе не является отцом девочки, Анита вновь заговорила.

– Я уверена, что Эрмаль не будет возражать, верно? 

И Мета смог только кивнуть в ответ.

Дочь Бицио выглядела очень счастливой, и женщина тут же помогла ей забраться в лодку, прежде чем спустить её на воду. Эрмаль внимательно следил за ними, наблюдал, как Анита визжит от восторга каждый раз, когда волна поднимает лодку. Вскоре они выбрались на берег, девочка обняла на прощание женщину, которая улыбнулась Эрмалю и тихо произнесла. 

– У Вас очень милая дочка.

– Да, определённо, – с улыбкой ответил мужчина и поспешил за Анитой, которая заметила краба, требующего детального осмотра.

***

Когда они, наконец, вернулись к своим полотенцам, малышка рассказала Фабрицио и брату о своём маленьком приключении в круизе; Эрмаль всё еще был захвачен своими мыслями о том, что эта незнакомка приняла его за отца Аниты. И он должен был признать, что это была приятная мысль, хоть и невозможна.

Дети переключились на игру с фрисби, Фабрицио же опустился рядом с младшим, закрыв глаза и расслабленно улыбнувшись.

– Как хорошо, что ты сегодня с нами, – сказал он, и Мете пришлось нервно сглотнуть.

– Да, мне очень весело. Твои дети и в самом деле самые лучшие.

– А ещё они действительно любят тебя, – с этими словами Фабрицио вдруг открыл глаза. Ему показалось, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в этот самый момент Анита начала кричать на Либеро за то, что он бросил фрисби слишком далеко, и оба мужчины отвлеклись на звук.

***

Вечером оба ребенка устали после насыщенного пляжного дня, и пока Либеро заснул прямо в машине, Анита то и дело зевала всю дорогу домой, уставившись в окно. Эрмаль пообещал рассказать ей сказку на ночь, пока Фабрицио уложит её брата в постель. 

Как только девочка оказалась под одеялом, она спросила его, может ли он рассказать ей сказку о кроликах, которых она отыскала в зоопарке. Их уши были самой восхитительной вещью, которую она когда-либо видела.

– А знаешь ли ты, где спят кролики? – загадочно поинтересовался мужчина, и Анита ответила ему широко раскрытыми глазами, её косички плясали в такт движению, пока она отрицательно качала головой.

Тогда он рассказал ей историю о кролике, который искал самое удобное место для сна и, наконец, повесил свой гамак между рогами оленя, с которым хорошо дружил. Когда он закончил, девочка едва ли могла держать глаза открытыми. Эрмаль улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал её в лоб, Анита на мгновение крепко обняла его за шею.

– Папа, ты тоже поцелуешь меня на ночь? – спросила она тихо, и младший поспешно обернулся. Он не знал, что Фабрицио стоял в дверном проеме. Его друг подошел к ним, наклонился и поцеловал свою маленькую девочку, прежде чем выключить свет.

***

Они вместе покинули её комнату и, когда дверь тихо закрылась, посмотрели друг на друга. Что-то было во взгляде Фабрицио – что-то такое, что вселило в сердце Эрмаля внезапную уверенность.

– Бицио?

– Да..?

– Я тоже могу его получить?

– А… что? – спросил Фабрицио, и его голос прозвучал хриплым шепотом.

– Поцелуй на ночь.


	6. Глава VI

– Поцелуй на ночь, – произнёс Мета, не отрывая взгляда от тёмных глаз друга.

Фабрицио открыл рот, снова закрыл его и сглотнул. Он смотрел на Эрмаля широко раскрытыми, растерянными глазами, и кудрявый пожалел, что не может взять свои слова обратно. Это была совсем не та реакция, на которую он надеялся, и, о боже, что если он просто разрушил их дружбу, что если…

– Эрмаль?

Старший положил руку на плечо миланца и заметил, что его друг дрожит. В его глазах было такое глубокое сожаление, и этого почти хватило, чтобы ответить на вопрос, который так и вертелся у Фабрицио на языке.

– Ты... ты хотел сказать, что это просто поцелуй на ночь, или ты, о, Эрмаль, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты... 

– Я хотел бы целовать тебя на ночь и будить поцелуем каждое утро все последующие дни. Я… – младший глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить, – думаю, что влюбился в тебя по уши, Бицио.

При этих словах на лице Моро вспыхнула яркая улыбка, он убрал руку с плеча друга, мягко коснувшись его щеки.

– Я был бы очень рад сделать именно это, – прошептал Фабрицио и наклонился к мужчине.

Их первый поцелуй был всего-навсего коротким, нежным соприкосновением губ, и когда они отстранились друг от друга, Моро с усмешкой спросил.

– Так ты действительно чувствуешь то же самое?

Удивление в голосе Фабрицио, его радость заставили Эрмаля усмехнуться.

– Бабочки в моем животе заставляют меня чувствовать себя подростком каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, – признался он.

И при словах что-то в улыбке старшего изменилось, теперь это была почти довольная ухмылка. Он шагнул ближе к Эрмалю, зарывшись одной рукой в мягкие кудри.

– Ах, вот как?

Когда их губы встретились во второй раз, это было больше похоже на страстное желание, которое возникло между ними – губы изучали друг друга, языки встречались, Фабрицио теребил локоны младшего, руки Эрмаля скользнули под рубашку римлянина. Казалось, это длилось целую вечность, только они вдвоем терялись в ощущении, вкусе друг друга, и в то же время это было слишком быстро. Потребность дышать вынуждала завершить поцелуй слишком рано.

– Что же нам теперь делать? – тихо спросил Эрмаль, и ответ Фабрицио удивил его. Потому что Мета, безусловно, имел в виду их жизнь, большие вопросы – он просто обозначил, что любит Моро, и что он хотел бы провести с ним всю свою жизнь, а Фабри, похоже, совсем не возражал. И вот теперь они стояли здесь, они только что поцеловались, и, наконец, каждое прикосновение их губ было таким волнующим, словно возвращение домой. 

Эрмаль был почти уверен, что это означает, что они теперь встречаются, так что стоит ли им рассказать об этом людям? Это было слишком рано, не так ли? А как насчет совместных прогулок, романтических ужинов в ресторане, цветов? Должны ли они сообщить об этом детям Бицио? Что бы это значило для их музыки, для их жизни? 

– Как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть вторую часть «Властелин колец» и немного пообниматься?

Фабрицио с улыбкой прервал витающие мысли «друга», и младший не мог не влюбиться в этого потрясающего человека еще больше. Одна только эта мысль уже успокаивала его, и старший прекрасно это понимал. Ведь выбор фильма был сделан совсем не случайно.

Как-то вечером в Лиссабоне они вместе смотрели первый «Властелин колец» – это был один из тех моментов, когда им обоим отчаянно хотелось отвлечься от мыслей об Евровидении, но они всё время возвращались к этой теме, пока в какой-то момент Эрмаль не упомянул один из фильмов. Они начали говорить о них, и тогда Мета не мог поверить тому, что сказал Фабрицио: «Как это возможно, что ты никогда не видел расширенного издания? Ведь это будто совсем другой фильм!» 

Итак, старший приготовил чай и закуски, пока миланец доставал свой ноутбук, потом они вместе смотрели фильм, сидя на маленьком диванчике в гостиничном номере. Их бедра соприкасались, и когда Эрмаль подумал об этом сейчас, он понял, насколько далеко он зашёл уже тогда.

***

– У твоего телевизора есть подключение к интернету, верно?

– Ну, теоретически есть, но почему-то мне так и не удалось этого сделать, – признался Фабрицио.

Эрмаль на секунду задумался, не попытаться ли ему это исправить, но Моро уже спросил его, не может ли он быстро забрать свой ноутбук из студии. 

Мета отправился туда, оглядываясь в поисках ноутбука, и невольно улыбнулся, остановившись. На фортепиано стояла их официальная фотография, а рядом со столом Фабрицио на стене висела пробковая доска. Эрмаль снова увидел своё собственное лицо, хотя селфи, которое Фабри прикрепил там, было личным – никто из них никогда его не публиковал. На снимке Бицио смотрел не в камеру, а скорее на Эрмаля, и теперь, когда он сосредоточился на этом, все еще ощущая губы Фабри на своих, он ничего не мог поделать с довольной ухмылкой, вспыхнувшей на его лице. Не то чтобы он был против – в этот момент он не чувствовал ничего, кроме чистого счастья, и ему это нравилось.

– Эрмаль? Ты нашёл ноутбук? – спросил римлянин, входя в комнату. Тут он увидел, куда смотрит его друг. Их селфи, окруженное фотографиями семьи Фабри, его группы – людей, которых он любил.

Он улыбнулся, приблизившись, а затем встал позади Меты, прижавшись грудью к спине своего друга (парня? они должны поговорить об этом), осторожно взял его за руку, положив голову на плечо.

– Это был замечательный день, – тихо произнёс он, на мгновение погрузившись в воспоминания; воспоминания о них в чужом городе, о вкусной еде, о том, как они вместе исследовали мир, не понимая ни единого слова из того, что говорил кто-то из местных, но не обращая внимания, потому что был только один человек, о чьих словах он действительно задумывался.

Эрмаль кивнул.

– Так оно и было, хотя сегодня мне куда больше нравится.

– Скажи мне, почему? – спросил Фабрицио с ухмылкой, и младший вновь усмехнулся. И это было чудесно – беспечное счастье, которое сумел пробудить в нем один римлянин.

– Потому что тогда у меня не хватило смелости попросить тебя о поцелуе, – прошептал он, и честность в его голосе заставила сердце Фабри растаять.

***

Им потребовалось несколько минут, наполненных то поцелуем, то чем-то другим, пока они, наконец, не устроились на кровати Моро, чтобы посмотреть фильм; одна рука мужчины обняла Эрмаля за плечи, их головы склонились друг к другу. Когда Халдир умер, Фабри крепче прижал миланца к себе, потому что почувствовал, что тот слегка дрожит, а затем, ближе к концу, римлянин и сам сморгнул слезу.

– За что мы сражаемся, Сэм?

– В этом мире есть что-то хорошее, мистер Фродо. И за это стоит бороться.

Вскоре после этого пошли титры, и ни Фабри, ни Эрмаль не пошевелились – ни один из них не хотел, чтобы этот момент закончился так скоро. Наконец, когда музыка закончилась, старший закрыл ноутбук и положил его на прикроватный столик, а затем посмотрел на друга. Мета, с растрепанными кудрями и улыбкой на губах, положил голову на подушку Бицио.

– Ты не хочешь остаться здесь на ночь?

– Да, да, мне бы очень этого хотелось, – ответил Эрмаль, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Да, Фабрицио мог бы к этому привыкнуть…


	7. Глава VII

Второе пробуждение Эрмаля в постели Фабрицио было немного иным, нежели первое, главным образом потому, что он знал наверняка, как именно в ней оказался. По большому счёту никакой разницы не было, потому как лежал он в постели один. Моро нигде не было видно. 

Кудрявый не знал, что и думать по этому поводу. Вчера они заснули в объятиях друг друга после чудесного дня, проведенного вместе, они целовались, О Господи, они действительно целовались. Он целовал Фабрицио, а Фабрицио целовал его – вероятно, ему понадобится какое-то время, чтобы переварить это. Так почему же римлянина нет рядом именно сейчас? Эрмаль не допускал и мысли о том, что Бицио мог о чем-то пожалеть, он не поддавался панике и, внимательно оглядевшись вокруг, был вознагражден за спокойствие.  
На подушке Фабри лежал клочок бумаги, и когда миланец взял его, чтобы прочесть, то увидел нацарапанные там слова: «я на кухне готовлю завтрак – не хотел тебя будить». И, если бы этого уже не было достаточно для того, чтобы сердце мужчины забилось быстрее, сладость этого жеста в сочетании с тем, как старомодно было на самом деле написать записку вместо сообщения на телефоне, то маленькое сердечко, нарисованное в углу, несомненно, сделало бы свою работу.

Поэтому поднялся он с улыбкой, взгляд его упал на груду рубашек возлюбленного в корзине для одежды под окном. Мужчина подошел туда, секунду поколебался, а затем взял одну из чужих футболок. Она пахла кондиционером для белья с лёгким ароматом цветов, который Эрмаль ассоциировал с Фабрицио, так как другой мужчина использовал его довольно часто. В какой-то момент Мета просто решил надеть эту рубашку. Да, чемодан с его собственной одеждой находился всего в нескольких метрах, но это не имело никакого значения. Он наденет рубашку Фабри только потому, что может.

И когда позже он заметил, как расширились глаза римлянина, когда он вошёл на кухню в его рубашке, он понял, что это было отличным решением.

***

Фабрицио готовил яичницу-болтунью, пока Эрмаль пытался справиться с кофеваркой, и каким-то образом они вдруг оказались рядом, держась за руки. Это было не самое практичное решение, поскольку большинство вещей на кухне было значительно легче выполнять двумя руками, но, похоже, никто не возражал. Младший нежно огладил большим пальцем аккуратную татуировку солнца, почувствовал, как по чужой коже побежала стайка мурашек, и уже собрался наклониться для поцелуя («да, поцелуй – это то, что мы сейчас делаем, я могу просто поцеловать Бицио, когда захочу», – подсказал ему разум), когда они услышали голос.

– Папа? – спросила Анита, входя в кухню, и Фабри вздрогнул. Он быстро обернулся, улыбаясь дочери, и тут же отпустил руку Эрмаля. Младший старался не поддаваться сомнительному чувству, ведь он действительно понимал это – если Моро не хотел, чтобы его дети знали об их отношениях, то пусть так. И все же... 

Фабрицио удалился заварить дочери чашку чая, пока кудрявый накрывал на стол, но стоило ему только опуститься на один из кухонных стульев, как маленькая девочка забралась к нему на колени, держа в руках плюшевого крокодила.

– А ты знаешь, где спят крокодилы? – спросила девочка, вспомнив сказку, которую Эрмаль рассказал ей накануне вечером, и ему пришлось рассмеяться в ответ.

– Да, вероятно, я слышал об этом.

Глаза Аниты широко раскрылись, и она повернулась в объятиях мужчины, чтобы посмотреть на своего отца.

– Папа, можно Эрмаль остаться с нами? Я хочу узнать, где спят все животные!

Фабрицио улыбнулся своей малышке, крепче сжал кружку с чаем, а затем посмотрел на младшего. Он смотрел пристально, удивленный словами дочери. На Эрмаля, который держал его малышку на руках, как будто это было самой обычной вещью в мире, сидя на его кухне, после сна в его постели, одетый в одну из его рубашек. Моро вынужден был глубоко вздохнуть, потому что внезапно до него дошло, как сильно хочет того, что сказала Анита. Как бы ему на самом деле хотелось, чтобы Эрмаль остался с ними, и они могли бы просто жить вместе в этом доме. 

Как же сильно он хотел заполучить сомнительные кулинарные способности кудрявого парня и его жалобы на вождение автомобиля, его одежду и иногда его ворчливость. И тут в голове Фабрицио всплыла какая-то фраза, но он не произнес ее. Пока еще рано, да, но в то же время он был совершенно уверен, что это чистая правда и что рано или поздно он все расскажет Эрмалю.

Позже за завтраком к ним присоединился Либеро, и его взгляд скользнул по рубашке миланца. При этом он слегка склонил голову набок, а затем снова сосредоточился на своей яичнице, не замечая пристального взгляда отца.

***

В тот же день они отправились в парк, Эрмаль в очередной раз вёл машину, и когда он увидел руку Фабрицио, лежащую рядом с его коленом, то испытал огромное искушение просто взять её в свою. Но он не стал этого делать, потому что с ними были дети, и не только мысль о безопасности мотивировала его, но и воспоминание о том, как Бицио утром отпустил его руку. И он действительно не хотел навязываться на какие-либо откровения, к которым Моро, судя по всему, не был готов. Поэтому Мета крепче сжал руль, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Аните, которая подпевала радио. Это было восхитительно, особенно потому, что это была английская песня, и когда старший мужчина присоединился к ней, Эрмаль с трудом мог сосредоточиться на дороге – настолько забавно они звучали. В зеркале заднего вида он заметил, как Либеро закатывает глаза, но делает это с улыбкой.

В парке они все вместе играли в футбол, Мета был поражен тем, как легко сын Бицио вывел его из игры, и сделал это именно в тот момент, когда они подумывали приступить к пикнику. Начался довольно сильный дождь, поэтому они быстро собрали свои вещи и побежали к машине, всё равно промокнув насквозь.

Сначала Фабрицио убедился, что его дети благополучно уселись в машину, а потом посмотрел на Эрмаля, мокрые волосы которого закрывали ему глаза, делая его похожим на мокрого пуделя, и осторожно поднял руку, чтобы убрать несколько непослушных прядей с лица. После он неуверенно отступил назад, нарочно не глядя на губы Эрмаля и думая только о том, что его дети, вероятно, наблюдают за ними. Либеро и Анита обменялись понимающими взглядами, соглашаясь поговорить об этом позже.

***

Вернувшись домой, Мета помог Аните высушить волосы, затем оба ребенка отправились в комнату Либеро, пока Фабрицио готовил всем горячий шоколад. Кудрявый остановился рядом с ним, их плечи соприкоснулись, и тогда Фабри с милой улыбкой протянул миланцу зефир. Реакция самого Моро сопровождалась расширением зрачков и прикусыванием нижней губы, пока Эрмаль самозабвенно водил языком по чужим пальцам; их взгляды всё время были прикованы друг к другу. И Моро с нетерпением ждал дальнейших исследований этой темы.

Они отнесли кружки с горячим шоколадом в гостиную, и вскоре в комнату вошли дети – оба внимательно смотрели на мужчин, и их отец почувствовал, что здесь что-то не так.

– Папа, мы можем поговорить кое о чём, пожалуйста? – произнёс Либеро, и римлянин неуверенно кивнул.

– Да, конечно, вы можете спрашивать о чём угодно.

Старший присел на диван и с серьезным видом уставился на детей. Эрмаль уже начал выходить из комнаты, ведь, в конце концов, это был семейный разговор, а он просто хотел уйти.

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, останься, – попросил мальчик очень вежливым тоном, и Мета послушно опустился рядом с мужчиной. Оба застыли в ожидании.

Прежде чем начать говорить, Либеро глубоко вздохнул.

– Мы с Анни просто хотели дать вам понять, что не возражаем, когда вы держитесь за руки или что-то в этом роде, – объяснил мальчик с серьезным выражением лица. Анита кивнула, стараясь не выглядеть слишком восторженной при мысли о том, что ее отец и Эрмаль держатся за руки, потому что брат сказал ей, что важно быть предельно серьёзной при разговоре.

– Неужели? – спросил Фабрицио, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

– Конечно. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Фабрицио уже готов был расплакаться, и следующая фраза Аниты только усугубила ситуацию.

– Нам очень нравится Эрмаль, и мы хотели бы, чтобы он остался с нами, – объявила она, а затем подошла к дивану и села между двумя мужчинами.

Фабри крепко обнял свою дочь, и когда она потянула миланца за кудри, чтобы заставить его присоединиться к ним, когда он увидел ослепительную улыбку на лице своего друга, слезы, наконец, потекли из глаз Фабрицио. 

Либеро присоединился к их объятиям, все четверо очутились на диване. Моро закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя счастливым и умиротворенным.


	8. Глава VIII

Если бы вы спросили Фабрицио утром, что разбудило его ночью, он не нашёл бы подходящего ответа, но что-то определённо произошло. Его сонный разум на секунду задумался, не следует ли ему просто повернуться на другой бок, попытаться вернуться к своему сну, который был довольно приятным, прижаться чуть ближе к Эрмалю… минутку.

Миланца рядом не было, и осознание этого заставило Моро окончательно проснуться. Он сел и посмотрел в сторону двери ванной комнаты, но увидел, что там не горит свет – этому могло быть довольно простое объяснение. Эрмаль мог просто пойти на кухню сделать себе чай после неудачных попыток заснуть, но все же... Фабрицио это обеспокоило, и он поднялся с кровати, направляясь на кухню. Только вот и там было темно и пусто – теперь он не мог отрицать, что был сильно обеспокоен.

А что, если кудрявый ушёл? Вчера все казалось прекрасным, особенно после разговора с детьми, вечером они снова заснули в объятиях друг друга, так что это не имело никакого смысла. Тем не менее, Фабрицио направился к входной двери, рядом с которой стояла вешалка для одежды, и с облегчением увидел там куртку Эрмаля. Итак, он действительно не ушёл, но это всё ещё вызывало вопросы. Господи, а что, если он по какой-то причине ушёл без куртки, на улице должно быть холодно, что, если он заболеет?

Вдруг римлянин услышал какой-то слабый шум и направился в сторону своей студии. Музыка. Ещё не открыв дверь, он услышал звуки гитары и быстро попытался объяснить своему всё еще бьющемуся сердцу, что все в порядке. Эрмаль, вероятно, просто проснулся с идеей песни, которая не могла отпустить его, пока не была бы сыграна, записана, сохранена в памяти, чтобы однажды превратиться во что-то великолепное, и он просто решил пойти на рабочее место Фабрицио.

Мужчина осторожно приоткрыл дверь и увидел возлюбленного, сидящего в кресле у окна, спиной к нему. И на этот раз Фабри не мог даже сосредоточиться на том, что Эрмаль был одет в одну из своих ночных рубашек, или на том, как восхитительно выглядели его кудри, или как приятно было играть на одной из его собственных гитар, нет. Потому что на щеках Эрмаля были едва высохшие дорожки слёз, и Моро скорее поспешил к нему, чтобы обнять и утешить.

Миланец не заметил, как открылась дверь, слишком поглощенный музыкой и своими мыслями, но в какой-то момент он услышал приближающиеся шаги друга и вздрогнул. Гитара с грохотом упала на пол, отчего младший выглядел еще более потрясенным, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Бицио.

– Мне очень жаль, – прошептал Эрмаль, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы поднять гитару с пола, и Моро заметил, что его плечи дрожат – он не был уверен, что именно здесь происходит, но это разбивало ему сердце.

– Эрмаль? – обеспокоенно спросил Фабрицио, забирая гитару из трясущихся рук, чтобы прислонить ее к стене, замечая, что молодой человек, казалось, ещё немного отступил к стене, когда он подошел ближе. Ему пришлось остановился и заговорить так тихо, как только можно:

– Эрмаль, amore mio, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

После минутного колебания Мета все же исполнил просьбу, в его глазах всё ещё стояли слезы, но он уже не выглядел таким испуганным.

– Мне очень жаль, – повторил кудрявый, и если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, Фабрицио взъерошил бы ему волосы и сказал, что он должен прекратить говорить это, так как здесь действительно не о чем сожалеть. Но сейчас он решил оставаться на своём месте, чтобы не напугать его вновь.

– Милый, ты можешь сказать мне, что случилось? Что произошло?

– Мне приснился кошмар, – ответил миланец, не глядя на Фабрицио, а затем продолжил, – это глупо, я не должен был позволять ему так сильно меня встревожить, обычно я лучше справляюсь с этим, но сегодня все было по-другому, и я не хотел будить тебя, поэтому решил пойти сюда.

Римлянин почувствовал, как у него разрывается сердце.

–Тс-с, всё в порядке, просто постарайся сделать несколько глубоких вдохов для меня, хорошо?

Эрмаль выполнил его просьбу, пока Фабри продолжал говорить.

–Ничего, если я подойду к тебе поближе?

При этих словах Эрмаль выглядел совсем растерянным и в то же время почти пристыженным.

– Может быть, мы просто немного посидим вместе?

Фабрицио старался не показывать, что делает с ним эта уязвимость, неуверенность в голосе Эрмаля; он сосредоточился на том, чтобы быть сильным для него, и кивнул с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Конечно, мы можем это сделать, – сказал он, а затем плавно опустился на ковёр. 

Младший сел рядом с ним, точнее, в нескольких сантиметрах от него; глаза были прикованы к рукам, обхватившим колени, а кудри скрывали лицо от пристального взгляда Фабрицио. Не размышляя об этом слишком долго, Моро начал рассказывать одну историю, потом другую, вспомнил некоторые махинации, которые Либеро и его друзья затеяли недавно, а когда и они закончились, он запел. Некоторые из его собственных песен, некоторые чужие, некоторые мелодии, которые однажды могут стать песнями.

Через некоторое время он услышал, как дыхание Эрмаля становится спокойнее, и в какой-то момент миланец положил голову на плечо любимого, все еще слегка колеблясь. Фабрицио легонько поцеловал его в висок и не смог скрыть своего облегчения, когда младший прижался к нему еще теснее, положив одну руку на живот Моро. На бледные пальцы, которые уже почти не дрожали, вскоре легли чужие, и старший почувствовал, как его спина и всё тело запротестовало против сидения на полу, но он не мог вспомнить ничего в своей жизни, что бы волновало его меньше на данный момент.

Он не знал точно, сколько времени прошло, но в какой-то момент Эрмаль поднял голову и посмотрел на него. И вот она – одна из драгоценных улыбок, и Фабрицио наконец-то выдохнул с таким облегчением, словно задерживал дыхание с тех пор, как проснулся один.

– Спасибо, – просто сказал мужчина, и Фабри осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить Эрмаля по щеке.

– Могу я поцеловать тебя? – он ждал ответа и ничего не делал, пока не убедился, что всё действительно в порядке.

– Да, – последовал ответ вместе с ещё одной улыбкой – она была короткой, сладкой и такой нежной, когда их губы, наконец, встретились.

***

Чуть позже Моро предложил вернуться в постель, чтобы еще немного поспать, но как только Эрмаль согласился, он столкнулся с проблемой – его спина просто напросто отказывалась сотрудничать с задачей подняться с пола.

– Нужна помощь, старина? – с улыбкой спросил Эрмаль, и Фабрицио невольно рассмеялся, обрадованный тем, что его возлюбленный снова шутит, улыбается и смотрит на него с блеском в глазах, а не со слезами и испуганной нерешительностью.

Младший охотно помог ему подняться, и они направились в спальню, держась за руки.

– Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе что-нибудь выпить, перекусить или ещё что-нибудь? – заботливо спросил римлянин, как только убедился, что Эрмаль хорошо закутан в одеяло, но тот лишь покачал головой.

– Нет, просто... останешься со мной?

Сердце Фабри могло бы растаять на этом моменте не в первый и уж точно не в последний раз, когда он столкнулся с этим человеком, поэтому он поспешил лечь рядом и крепко его обнять. Эрмаль положил голову на грудь любимого, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению, и поскольку то, что Эрмаль озвучил раньше, прозвучало как вопрос, Бицио почувствовал, что должен дать ответ.

– Останусь. Навсегда, amore mio.


	9. Глава IX

Первые солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь приоткрытые шторы спальни, мягко освещая комнату. Фабрицио заметил, как меняется свет, и в то же время не вполне ощущал себя частью того, что происходило снаружи. Начало нового дня, небо, что становилось ярко-синим, птицы и машины, создающие некоторый фоновый шум, – ничто из этого не имело значения в данный момент. Что было важно, так это теплота в сердце мужчины и невесомое щекотание мягких кудрей, которое он чувствовал на своей щеке.

Ресницы Эрмаля слегка затрепетали, глаза задвигались под опущенными веками, и Фабрицио улыбнулся. Он не спал с тех пор, как они легли в постель, держа младшего в объятьях и следя за ним. И увидев сейчас, каким расслабленным выглядело его лицо, что контрастировало с последствиями ночного кошмара, Моро почувствовал облегчение во всем теле. Он хотел иметь возможность всегда защитить Эрмаля, будь то ночной кошмар, или от что-то другое, что могло бы ранить этого прекрасного человека. 

Фабрицио понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, пока он был занят наблюдением за лицом Эрмаля, и не хотел знать, но в какой-то момент кудрявая голова на его плече начала двигаться и карие глаза посмотрели на него.

– Хмм... доброе утро, – пробормотал Мета с легкой улыбкой и немного ближе прижался к Фабрицио, который едва ли мог представить, как ему это удалось.

Моро оставил утренний поцелуй на лбу миланца и начал играть с его кудряшками; они оба почувствовали покой этого момента. Пока в один момент Эрмаль не зевнул, и старший не вспомнил кое-что: не только то, что его любимый не выспался как следует, но и то, что хотел с ним о чем-то поговорить.

– Ночью ты сказал, что ушел отсюда, потому что не хотел меня разбудить. И я, ну просто… я хотел сказать, что если тебе нужно время для себя, то хорошо, конечно… но, пожалуйста, не стесняйся разбудить меня, если почувствуешь хоть малейшую возможность, что так тебе станет легче. 

– Правда? – спросил Мета, и его улыбка показала, что он знал, насколько искренен был Фабрицио, а тот просто вынужден был стереть эту улыбку с помощью прикосновения собственных губ.

– Конечно, – ответил Моро, все еще не разделяя их лбы после поцелуя. – Сон не может быть важнее, чем мой чудесный парень. 

Эрмаль вдруг немного отстранился, широко распахнув глаза.

– Ты только что назвал меня своим парнем?

– Да..?

– Мы, ты знаешь, мы ведь еще по-настоящему не говорили об этом, и… – Мета замолчал, чувствуя себя немного глупо. 

В общем-то они признались друг другу в любви, может быть, не в точных словах, но действительно признались; и с тех пор они проводили время, целуясь, обнимаясь или улыбаясь друг другу, так что определение «парень» не должно было стать большим сюрпризом. Но все же оно им стало. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем фактом, что до встречи с Моро Эрмаль никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы однажды иметь парня, он не знал. В чем он был уверен, так это в том, как был бы счастлив называть так именно Фабрицио.

– Эрмаль?.. – спросил тот с ноткой неуверенности в голосе. И, черт, Мета понял, что его молчание в этот момент могло быть немного неверно истолковано.

– Я бы хотел быть твоим парнем, – сказал он; и яркая улыбка, которой в ответ наградил его Фабрицио, была, возможно, самой прекрасной вещью, какую он когда-либо видел.

После еще нескольких поцелуев Эрмаль сходил в ванную, а когда вернулся, его встретило довольно приятное зрелище. Моро стоял перед окном, солнечный свет проникал через его волосы, а он сам был занят застегиванием пуговиц на рубашке… ну, тех двух или трех, которые он в действительности застегивал. И было в этом что-то - татуировки и загорелая кожа его крепкой груди, выглядывающая из-под темно-синей ткани, - от чего кудрявый не мог отвести глаз. Как только Фабрицио заметил его взгляд, он ухмыльнулся, и ох… Эрмаль был потерян. Он сглотнул и быстро подошел ближе, их губы встретились в поцелуе, который вовсе не был мягким и нежным, как те, какими они обменивались ранее этим утром. 

Мета сунул руку под рубашку Фабрицио, позволяя ей путешествовать по коже спины, а затем тот потянул его за волосы, чтобы еще больше углубить их поцелуй. Эрмаль не мог отрицать ни то, как сильно ему нравилось, когда его волосы тянут вот так, ни то, что звук, который при этом сорвался с его губ, был ни чем иным, как откровенным стоном. Фабри, казалось, точно знал, что делал, когда он сделал это снова; одна его рука в кудрях Эрмаля, другая находилась на его бедре, подталкивая к кровати. И, как только Мета коснулся ногами матраса, он просто позволил себе упасть назад.

Моро завис над ним, его ладонь из чужих локонов перебралась на щеку, и голосом, еще более хриплым, чем обычно, он спросил:

– Ты уверен. что хочешь этого?

– Уверен, я хочу этого, Бицио, я хочу тебя, – проговорил Эрмаль, прежде чем обнять Фабрицио, втягивая его в новый поцелуй; губы старшего вдруг оказались на его шее, не мимолетно и невесомо, как когда они обнимались обычно, нет. Моро открытым ртом оставлял на чувствительной коже поцелуи, засосы, а когда кудрявый почувствовал там намек на зубы, он не мог не запрокинуть голову и не вонзиться ногтями в плечи Фабрицио.

– Папа? – вдруг раздался голос за дверью, и как бы Моро ни любил свою дочь, Анита еще никогда не выбирала более неподходящего времени.

– Да, принцесса, – ответил он, пытаясь скрыть то, как у него перехватило дыхание.

– Мы можем позавтракать, пожалуйста? Я голодна, а на улице такая хорошая погода, так что нам нужно что-нибудь поделать.

– Конечно, мы будем через минуту!

Они услышали, как удаляются крошечные шаги, и Фабрицио уткнулся лицом подушку рядом с Эрмалем, у которого хватило наглости посмеяться над ним.

– Может, нам стоит продолжить в другой раз? – предположил младший, и Моро с сожалением согласился.

Позже за завтраком Фабрицио не мог не заметить, что Мета сегодня решил носить рубашку, обнажающую довольно большой участок кожи, в сочетании с одним из тех странных маленьких шарфов, назначения которых римлянин не понимал. И эта проклятая вещь не сделала ничего, чтобы скрыть засос, украшающий бледную кожу шеи Эрмаля. Кроме того, Моро был убежден, что, хотя клубничный джем и был вкусным, это не было поводом кудрявому прикрывать глаза, откусывая круассан, или бесстыдно облизывать губы после этого. И он даже не мог заставить себя сделать вид, что ему не нравится, что делал Эрмаль...


	10. Глава X

Как только с завтраком было покончено, Анита настояла на том, чтобы выйти на улицу, и они устроились в саду. Либеро пошел к помидорам, которые он посадил весной и которые сейчас уже довольно прилично выросли, к удивлению Фабрицио – может быть, его сын окажется лучшим садоводом, чем он сам. 

Пока мальчик внимательно осматривал растения, Анита открыла коробку со своим лего, которую вынесла на улицу, а затем с улыбкой подошла к Эрмалю. Фабрицио знал, что может быть немного предвзятым, когда дело касается его дочери, но в любом случае он был убежден, что ни один человек на земле не мог бы противостоять улыбке, которая сопровождала вопрос Аниты о том, хотел бы Эрмаль поиграть с ней.

Так что Мета сел с ней на мягкую траву, и они вместе построили из деталей лего кровать для Франческо – плюшевого крокодила Аниты. Фабрицио наблюдал за ними с нежной улыбкой на лице, и, когда девочка объявила, что кровать закончена, и побежала к Либеро спросить, может ли она дать имена его помидорам, Эрмаль сел на стул рядом с Моро. Миланец хотел сказать что-то, выразить, как много значит для него, что Фабрицио доверяет ему своих детей, сказать, как сильно он любит этих детей, но на этот раз он не имел понятия, какими должны быть правильные слова. 

Вместо этого Эрмаль схватил мужчину за руку, переплел их пальцы и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в губы. Они тут же услышали отдаленное «awww» в голосе маленькой девочки, и, когда Фабрицио мягко улыбнулся этому, Мета ощутил очень теплое чувство в своей груди. Целовать Фабрицио Моро уже было чудесно, но делать это перед его детьми, которые одобряли это их, было лучшим, о чем Эрмаль когда-либо смел мечтать. 

Позже старший прикрыл глаза, чтобы немного вздремнуть, а Мета достал книгу, что принес с собой, останавливая время от времени свое чтение, чтобы взглянуть на детей, которые были заняты изучением улитки, медленно переползавшей дорожку. День продолжался, Анита вошла в дом, чтобы принести печенье, и, когда она положила одно из них на колено Эрмаля, тот взъерошил ее волосы. Казалось, ей это нравится, и после тихого хихиканья она принесла печенье и своему брату.

Мета вдруг сглотнул, потому что подумал о том, что это домашнее ощущение семьи было чем-то, что он не представлял себе возможным однажды, и оно было немного ошеломляющим. Фабрицио, должно быть, почувствовал, что Эрмаль был погружен в серьезные мысли, поскольку его рука проникла в чужие локоны и начала играть с ними, возвращая молодого человека, и тот глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем вернуться к истории в своей книге.

Мета был поглощен чтением, когда Фабрицио внезапно вскрикнул и его ладонь исчезла из волос. Младший поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть своего парня (ох, это слово по-прежнему вызывает будоражащее щекотание по всему телу) в мокрой рубашке. В нескольких метрах от него, наполовину высунувшись из кустов, Либеро стоял с водяным пистолетом и пытался не хихикать. Фабрицио рассмеялся вместе с ним и хотел было пойти в дом и поменять одежду, но кое-что вспомнил. Как Эрмаль ел круассан утром и как он потом посмотрел на Моро. 

Что ж, они оба могли играть в эту игру, поэтому римлянин встал и небрежно скинул с себя рубашку. Затем он положил ее на стул рядом, чтобы она высохла, и сел обратно к Эрмалю. Глаза того были скрыты за солнцезащитными очками, но Фабрицио мог видеть, как его зубы коснулись нижней губы и как он сглотнул. Вскоре после этого появилась Анита с бутылкой воды и попросила отца открыть ее. Когда Моро напряг мышцы чуть больше, чем требовалось, он убедился, что Эрмаль наблюдает. И как бы тот не любил детей, в этот момент он с нетерпением ждал вечера, когда они с Фабрицио останутся наедине. 

Позже они приготовили пиццу, и Фабрицио выхватил из рук кудрявого нож, как только тот его взял, и затем Эрмалю было поручено относительно безопасное задание - накрыть на стол, пока Либеро и Анита сидели перед духовкой.

– О, скажите-ка мне, что по телевизору сегодня? – спросил Моро, присаживаясь рядом с ними, и девочка в восторге указала на печь.

– «Пицца-ТВ»! – воскликнула Анита, и Эрмаль рассмеялся. Затем он осторожно достал телефон и сделал фото трех Мобричи, сидящих на полу кухни и смотревших на пиццу, в которой даже были какие-то из помидоров Либеро. Возможно, это фото позже окажется в рамке в спальне молодого мужчины.

После того как пицца была съедена, пришло время детям собирать вещи, и Либеро спросил Эрмаля, мог бы тот немного помочь ему. Так что Мета пошел в комнату мальчика и сел на кровать, позволяя своему взгляду бродить по футбольным постерам на стене, пока он не наткнулся на фото новорожденной Аниты на руках у Фабри, и Либеро, поддерживающего руку отца, где все твое улыбаются в камеру. Это было действительно прекрасно, и Эрмаль перестал пялиться на фото, только когда Либеро заговорил.

– Знаешь, это правда здорово, что ты здесь.

Мета улыбнулся и ответил:

– Я рад, что ты так считаешь. Мне очень нравится быть здесь и проводить время с вами.

Мальчик кивнул, и Эрмаль помог ему положить в сумку его школьные учебники и все остальное. Тем временем они немного поговорили о футбольной практике Либеро, и тот, как бы между делом, упомянул игру, в которой он примет участие через несколько недель. Но по тому, как на него были устремлены глаза ребенка, Мета мог понять, что это было очень важно. 

– Папа уже пообещал прийти на игру, и я подумал, что, может быть, ты тоже мог бы? Только если захочешь, конечно.

– Я бы хотел прийти, – ответил Эрмаль, и это вызвало у Либеро улыбку, а кудрявый уже не мог дождаться, чтобы пойти на матч всем вместе.

– Ты также будешь здесь, когда мы приедем в гости на следующих выходных? – спросила Анита у Эрмаля, когда он с Либеро присоединился к ним у входной двери. Мета был вынужден покачать головой.

– Нет, дорогая, я должен буду играть концерт на следующих выходных, и потом еще на нескольких в последующие недели, поэтому я боюсь, что пройдет много времени, прежде чем мы сможем увидеться снова.

В этот момент нижняя губа Аниты немного задрожала, и она шагнула вперед и обняла ноги Эрмаля. Он присел, чтобы действительно взять ее на руки, а затем крепко обнял малышку, пытаясь не дать ее всхлипываниям разбить его сердце.

– Эрмаль?

– Да, Анита?

– Франческо может остаться с тобой, пока ты не вернешься?

– Конечно, – ответил Мета голосом, надломленным эмоциями. Затем он опустил девочку вниз, а она подошла к своему рюкзаку, чтобы достать плюшевого крокодила и передать его Эрмалю.

– Позаботься о нем, – сказала она.

– Я обещаю, – ответил мужчина, но малышка посмотрела на него немного странно.

– Я говорила не с тобой, – объяснила Анита, и Эрмаль чуть не выронил крокодила.

Фабрицио, стоящий в нескольких шагах, услышал, как между его дочерью и его парнем произошел этот обмен. Тогда он заметил слезы в глазах Эрмаля, и, снова взяв Аниту на руки, прошептал ей «я люблю тебя» достаточно тихо, чтобы кудрявый этого не слышал...


	11. Глава XI

Эрмаль обнял Аниту еще раз, прежде чем сделать то же самое с её братом, а затем увидел, как с детьми прощается Фабрицио; в его собственных руках не осталось никого, кроме плюшевого крокодила Франческо. Вскоре после того как Моро пожелал сыну удачи на экзамене по математике на следующей неделе, машина Джады въехала в ворота, и Мета заметил, как Фабрицио сглотнул, когда дети побежали навстречу. Кудрявый схватил мужчину за руку, чтобы сжать ее, и был удивлен, когда тот крепко сжал его ладонь в ответ, переплетая их пальцы.

— Это нормально? — спросил Фабри, глядя на машину, которая теперь остановилась, и Эрмаль кивнул с улыбкой. Она была нервной, но все же улыбкой.

Джада вышла из машины, поздоровалась с детьми и направилась в сторону двоих мужчин. И, конечно, она увидела, как они держатся за руки, увидела напряженную улыбку Эрмаля и румянец на щеках Фабрицио, когда тот понял, что она заметила.

— Я рада, что ты, наконец, понял это, — сказала Джада с ухмылкой, а затем, когда обняла Моро, прошептала: — Я рада за тебя.

Тот заулыбался в ответ, а затем подошел к машине, чтобы помочь Аните сесть на свое место, пока Либеро клал рюкзак в багажник, и Джада пожала Эрмалю руку.

— До встречи, было приятно снова увидеть тебя, — сказала она ему, а после, когда миланец уже собирался войти в дом, она снова позвала его: — О, и Эрмаль…

Тот обернулся к Джаде и встретил милую улыбку, но в глазах женщины появился опасный проблеск.

— Не смей причинять ему боль, — пробормотала она, а затем, прежде чем он смог ответить, дружески похлопала его по плечу. — Пока, Эрмаль!

— Пока, Джада!

Они все махали друг другу, пока Джада вместе с детьми отъезжала, и когда Фабри вошел в дом, то спросил, о чем они с Эрмалем говорили. Но тот только покачал головой с легкой улыбкой, и они оставили эту тему. Поскольку было уже довольно поздно, Фабрицио разогрел немного супа на ужин, и они съели его, сидя на диване.

Позже они вместе пошли на кухню мыть посуду, и Моро включил маленький радио-приемник, который держал на холодильнике. Сначала прозвучал прогноз погоды, затем новая песня на итальянском, а когда Фабрицио занялся чисткой кастрюли для супа, заиграла другая.

Well it's Saturday night  
You're all dressed up in blue  
I been watching you awhile  
Maybe you been watching me too

Эрмаль начал тихо подпевать, и в этом что-то было — когда он вытирал кружку, которую Фабри получил на день рождения от Либеро, когда так естественно двигался по кухне в своих спортивных штанах… Сердце Моро могло бы пропустить удар или два, в горле его образовался ком, и, когда он мягко коснулся плеча Эрмаля, тот осторожно опустил кружку.

Фабрицио наклонился для поцелуя и остался в личном пространстве миланца, прижимая его близко к своему телу; когда Эрмаль положил голову на его плечо, они начали мягко двигаться под музыку. Это не был настоящий танец, никаких широких движений, они просто покачивались на ногах, но это было прекрасно. Моро вдыхал запах чужих волос, чувствовал мягкие завитки на своей шее, руки Эрмаля цеплялись за его плечи, и он не хотел никогда отпускать его. Хотел, чтобы этот момент никогда не закончился.

Springsteen на радио перестал играть, но ни Эрмаль, ни Фабрицио не обращали особого внимания на новую мелодию. Они все еще терялись в чувствах друг друга, и Мета начал думать об этом, о них, об этом моменте. О том, как он чувствовал себя в безопасности с Фабрицио, как он защищен здесь, в его руках, и что не было другого места в мире, где он предпочел бы оказаться.

Моро оставил поцелуй на волосах Эрмаля, и младший решил кое-что попробовать. Он сдвинул одну руку с плеча Фабрицио ниже, чтобы сунуть ее под подол рубашки своего парня, и почувствовал его теплую кожу. Когда он позволил своим пальцам блуждать там, то ощутил, как по чужой спине поднимаются мурашки. Моро поймал изменение настроения, поэтому соединил их губы в поцелуе, который быстро разгорелся; и когда он вспомнил, как Эрмаль, казалось, наслаждался тем, что его тянут за волосы, он попробовал это снова, получив несколько тяжелых вздохов в ответ.

— Анита не прервет нас в этот раз, верно? — спросил миланец, и Фабрицио засмеялся, прежде чем поцеловать эти губы снова.

Они медленно добрались до спальни, а по пути Моро так страстно целовал Эрмаля у стены в гостиной, что чуть не опрокинул стоящую рядом лампу; и, когда они наконец достигли места, Фабрицио лег на кровать. Он увидел кудрявого, который просто смотрел на него голодными глазами, а когда тот опустился коленями на матрас, пульс Моро участился даже больше, чем до этого.

Изящные пальцы Эрмаля слегка пробежались вверх и вниз по бокам другого, и, посмотрев в его глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, Мета медленно расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке, одну за другой, открывая взору все эти татуировки, которые могли бы понравиться ему чуть больше. Затем Эрмаль наклонился, приложив губы к буквам, символам, оставляя на груди Фабри поцелуи…

Время спустя послышался шепот, слова щекотали теплую кожу…

— Ты такой горячий, Фабри, такой великолепный.

— Эрмаль, мой прекрасный Эрмаль…

…комплименты, забота, уверения...

— На самом деле я никогда, ну знаешь, с мужчиной…

— Тссс, все в порядке, как хочешь…

— Я хочу этого, всего, просто… Давай сегодня будем нежными, я боюсь причинить тебе боль…

— Ты не причинишь, все будет хорошо…

…больше поцелуев, руки в волосах, успокаивающий шепот, движения вместе, переплетенные пальцы, ногти миланца впиваются в плечи Фабрицио, так много новых ощущений; татуировки Моро, покрытые потом, кудри Эрмаля танцуют вверх-вниз…

Они продолжали медленно, не нарушая зрительного контакта, ловя улыбки друг друга, выражения удовольствия. Придут времена, когда они будут делать это грубее, быстрее, но сейчас речи об этом не шло. Этой ночью они занимались любовью.

Эрмаль вскрикнул «Фабрицио, Фабри, Фабри», когда он не чувствовал ничего, кроме своего парня везде, простонал что-то на албанском, когда увидел звезды перед своими глазами, и наконец прошептал тихо и почти бездыханно «Бицио», когда они уже лежали в объятиях друг друга.

И пока Мета засыпал, положив голову на грудь Фабрицио, тот думал о загадочных путях, которые иногда открывает жизнь; как он искал что-то так долго, только чтобы найти это (и многое другое) в замечательном человеке, чье мягкое дыхание он чувствовал сейчас на своей коже…


	12. Глава XII

Фабрицио проснулся от звука дождя, барабанящего по стеклу, и глаз Эрмаля, глядящих на него. Его парень был так близко, что Моро мог сосчитать его ресницы, и, хотя на губах того появилась улыбка, когда он увидел, что мужчина проснулся, старший не мог не заметить грусти в любимых глазах. И он так хорошо понял его. Потому что сегодня Эрмаль должен будет уехать, оставить их маленький пузырь, где ничто из внешнего мира не имело значения, где были только они; потому что у него были свои обязанности — играть концерты, давать интервью, встречаться с людьми.

Они оба очень любили свое дело, но прямо сейчас Эрмаль почти хотел работать в каком-нибудь магазине, на фабрике, где-то в Риме, куда он уезжал бы утром, а вечером мог вернуться сюда, домой к Фабрицио. Мысли кудрявого витали в меланхолии, но внезапно у него перехватило дыхание, когда он кое-что понял. В своем фантастическом сценарии он только что подумал о доме Моро, как о доме. Ох. Это не было так, он знал, что не было, ведь, черт, когда он приехал сюда, они еще даже не были парой, но теперь? Теперь они ей были, и что если однажды, что если есть возможность…

Мысли его прервались, когда Фабрицио слегка поцеловал Эрмаля в нос, и тот только прижался к нему ближе, ощущая, как сильные татуированные руки обнимают его, держат.

— Сколько времени? — спустя мгновение спросил римлянин, и Мета прикрыл глаза. Хотелось бы, чтобы оно не имело значения, чтобы они могли просто притвориться, что не имеет.

Фабри вздохнул и позволил своим пальцам приземлиться на обнаженную кожу Эрмаля, а затем оказаться в его волосах, поиграть с ними; он запретил себе думать о том, как сильно он будет скучать по ним в течение следующих нескольких недель; как невероятно сильно он будет скучать по мягкости, легким мурлыкающим звукам, которые издавал миланец, когда Моро дотрагивался до его кудрей. Точно так же, как смех Эрмаля, его воровство одеяла, мелодия, которую он, возможно, неосознанно напевал, его объятия, которые длились всегда немного дольше, его одурманивающие поцелуи — все эти мелочи, которые, Фабрицио уже знал, заставили его беспомощно влюбиться в этого человека, и новые вещи, которые он узнал в последние несколько дней. Как, например, тот факт, что кудрявый становился взволнованным, когда Моро шептал ему на ухо что-то сладкое, или то, что их руки сочетались в постели так же идеально, как и на сцене.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — прошептал Эрмаль, и, прежде чем Фабри смог подумать, как ответить на это, не показывая, насколько его сердце разбито, он продолжил: — Сейчас чуть больше девяти, так что у нас есть около трех часов до того, как я уеду.

— Хорошо, — ответил Моро и начал вставать, пока чужие руки не зацепились за него, останавливая. Он взял одну из них в свои, мягко поцеловал ее, а затем предложил: — Как насчет того, чтобы я приготовил нам завтрак, пока ты соберешь свои вещи, и мы сможем поесть в постели — немного блинов, много объятий?

Впервые за это утро Эрмаль улыбнулся, а Фабрицио, после глубокого поцелуя, ушел на кухню. Мета на мгновение откинулся на мягкие подушки, вдохнул аромат шампуня Фабри и позволил взгляду блуждать по комнате. Белая рубашка римлянина лежала брошенной на полу, напоминая о том, что случилось ночью, и кудрявый улыбнулся, вспомнив волнение, с которым он расстегивал эти пуговицы, и всё за этим последовавшее. Когда несколько минут спустя он встал и начал собирать свои вещи по всей спальне, то убрал в сумку и эту рубашку.

После Эрмаль зашел в гостевую комнату, забрал ещё что-то и улыбнулся, глядя на кровать для гостей, которая пустовала в прошедшие ночи. Он был уверен, что когда приедет в следующий раз, она останется такой же, и, как бы не было больно уезжать сегодня, это было то, на чем приятно было сосредоточиться. То, что он вернется сюда, вернется навестить Фабрицио, навестить своего парня.

Они снова встретились в спальне Моро: тот нёс поднос с блинами, фруктами, яичницей и двумя кружками чая, и Эрмаль взял одну из них, прежде чем они вместе уселись на одеяло. Они кормили друг друга клубникой, разговаривая о том, когда увидятся в следующий раз. Строили планы — планы провести несколько часов наедине во время музыкального фестиваля, планы Фабрицио посетить Эрмаля в Милане, планы провести небольшой отпуск вместе, когда их туры будут окончены, где-нибудь, где они оба никогда не были.

Гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы, настало время уходить, ведь Мета не мог рисковать пропустить свой самолет. Фабри отнес его багаж в машину и даже не пытался спорить, когда кудрявый настоял на том, чтобы самому отвезти их в аэропорт. Проезжая сквозь хаос, которым было движение в Риме, они слушали радио. В какой-то момент заиграла L'eternità, Фабрицио усмехнулся, чтобы вскоре остановиться с выражением любви на лице, когда Эрмаль начал подпевать. Это был его любимый мужчина, он вел его машину, подпевал его песне, так что Моро был самым счастливым человеком.

Мета затормозил на краю автостоянки, предоставляя им немного уединения, и когда заглушил двигатель, то не было слышно ничего, кроме дождя, который вновь начался, и их дыхания. Он ослабил ремень безопасности и на своем месте повернулся к Фабрицио, который поднял руку, чтобы мягко остановить ее на чужой щеке.

— Позвони мне, когда приземлишься, хорошо? — спросил Моро, когда на самом деле хотел произнести «я хочу, чтобы ты остался, меня бесит то, что ты должен уехать, я уже скучаю по тебе».

— Я позвоню, конечно, позвоню, — ответил Эрмаль, и это значило «я не могу дождаться, чтобы услышать твой голос, не могу дождаться, чтобы снова оказаться в твоих руках».

Они поцеловались, только один раз, но он был наполнен эмоциями, а затем Мета вышел из машины и забрал свой багаж. Фабрицио также покинул свое место, чтобы перейти на сторону водителя; они крепко обнялись, не желая расставаться ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было, пока Эрмаль не направился к аэропорту. Он был уже в нескольких метрах, когда римлянин позвал его.

— Эрмаль?

Молодой человек обернулся, и Моро попытался убедить себя, что на щеке того был лишь след дождя, а не слеза.

— Я прекрасно провел время на этой неделе, — проговорил Фабрицио, и, когда Эрмаль ответил «я тоже», они оба поняли, что их слова имеют гораздо большее значение.

Моро несколько минут ждал рядом со своей машиной, даже несмотря на то, что кудрявый уже исчез из поля зрения, он не обращал внимания на дождь и проходивших мимо людей, которые странно на него смотрели. Затем он вернулся домой, включил в гостиной что-то из рока, чтобы бороться с оглушающей тишиной, которая завладела домом, и уселся на диван с чашкой горячего шоколада. Он открыл свой ноутбук, потому что у него был кое-какой план.

Только он зашел в гугл, как что-то привлекло его внимание, что-то белое на столике в гостиной — записка. Фраза «Скоро увидимся, любовь моя» беспорядочным почерком, а рядом то, в чем Фабрицио признал один из браслетов Эрмаля. Моро с улыбкой обернул его вокруг своего запястья, а затем сделал снимок, чтобы отправить его кудрявому вместе с маленькими смайликами сердечек…


	13. Глава XIII

Прошло уже пять дней с тех пор, как он проводил Эрмаля до аэропорта, и Фабрицио как раз убирался в гостиной, когда зазвонил телефон. Увидев имя миланца на заблокированном экране, мужчина невольно улыбнулся. Как только он увидел своего парня по видеосвязи, сидящего на гостиничной кровати за полстраны отсюда и улыбающегося ему в ответ, он почувствовал, как всё затрепетало у него внутри. (Он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться только на них, а не на чувстве тоски по чему-то неопределённому, по своему Эрмалю, почти по части самого себя.)

– Добрый вечер, Бицио, – поздоровался Эрмаль, и Моро бросил косой взгляд на настенные часы, убедившись, что в Риме и в самом деле уже довольно поздно: он немного забыл о времени, пока убирался.

– Добрый вечер, amore – ответил Фабрицио, и даже на маленьком дисплее своего телефона он заметил, как улыбка его возлюбленного стала чуть ярче, когда он услышал это ласковое обращение.

Ещё он заметил усталый взгляд музыканта; круги под его глазами казались немного темнее, чем обычно, и Фабрицио не смог подавить лёгкое волнение.  
– Тебе удаётся спать хоть немного?  
– Ну... – начал было Эрмаль, но тут же опустил глаза, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Фабрицио. – На самом деле не совсем, по крайней мере, я сплю не так часто, как спал у тебя.

На губах миланца всё ещё играла лёгкая улыбка, но теперь она казалась слегка печальной. Моро безумно хотелось протянуть руку к телефону и обнять своего парня, показать ему, что он в безопасности, защищен, любим; ему хотелось играть с его кудрявыми волосами, пока тот не заснет с расслабленной улыбкой на губах. Но он не мог, как бы ему не хотелось – так много километров между ними, и он совсем ничего не мог с этим поделать, и это было как-то… неправильно.

Они поговорили о своих буднях, хоть говорить было особо и не о чем – накануне вечером они также позвонили друг другу, а затем обменялись несколькими текстовыми сообщениями, но всё это было как-то незначительно. Эрмаль весь день был занят репетициями предстоящего концерта, у Фабри было немного времени, чтобы поработать над новой песней, прежде чем прибраться в своем доме; в следующий вечер Моро предложил просто желать друг другу спокойной ночи и закончил видеосвязь после того, как кудрявый рассказал ему историю о том, как Марко угрожал спрятать его «чёртов телефон» после того, как мужчина в третий раз слишком влюбленно улыбнулся новому текстовому сообщению прямо во время репетиции.

Но сегодня он этого не сделал, потому что что-то такое было в глазах Эрмаля… Римлянин чувствовал, что его возлюблённый нуждается в нём прямо сейчас, как можно лучше. Ему нужна была его компания, очевидно, и у Фабри была небольшая идея для совместного отдыха.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм? Мы можем включить что-то одновременно.

Мета, наконец, кивнул, позволив себе широкую улыбку, после которой мужчина почувствовал облегчение.

– Дай-ка я посмотрю, что можно найти по телевизору, в этом отеле не так уж много каналов.…

Миланец взял пульт дистанционного управления и положил телефон на кровать, чтобы Фабри мог видеть, как он с сосредоточенным лицом переключает каналы. Он услышал отрывок из какого-то выпуска новостей, затем что-то похожее на футбольный матч, но внезапно Эрмаль неожиданно громко рассмеялся.

– Боже мой, Бицио, ты должен это увидеть!

Фабрицио быстро подошел к дивану и включил собственный телевизор, но тут же нахмурился, как только пролистал до канала, на который Эрмаль велел ему переключиться.

– Хм, Эрмаль, что это…? Что это, чёрт возьми?

– Понятия не имею, но там есть летающие акулы! И, ах, смотри, теперь они сражаются против них! С бензопилой!

Мета тихо хихикал, и мужчина не мог не присоединиться к его смеху – фильм был нелепым, абсолютно нелепым и в каком-то смысле даже абсурдным. Фабри понятия не имел, что именно там происходит – он был на английском языке, но он очень сомневался, что смог бы разобраться в сюжете, если бы всё было на итальянском. Тем более что люди на Луне внезапно начали сражаться с акулами…

Они продолжали смеяться над фильмом какое-то время, хотя, по общему признанию, что они действительно развлекались, но когда Моро задался вопросом, откуда, черт возьми, на экране так внезапно появился Дэвид Хассельхоф, он заметил, что прошло уже несколько минут с момента последнего комментария со стороны миланца. Он взял телефон в руки, лежавший на кровати во время разговора по громкой связи, и выяснил причину молчания Эрмаля: он не видел своего мужчину полностью, в обзор попадали только кудри и неинтересная мятная зелень гостиничного номера, но Фабрицио смог разглядеть намек на один из глаз музыканта. И этот глаз был закрыт. 

Он улыбнулся, прежде чем уменьшить громкость своего телевизора – он всё еще мог слышать, как акулы борются в чужом телевизоре, но его парень, казалось, не возражал против шума. Затем Фабрицио подошел к своей кровати с телефоном в руке и положил его на подушку рядом с головой; засыпая, он прислушивался к дыханию Меты.

***

– Доброе утро, пора просыпаться!

Фабрицио моргнул, с неохотой открывая глаза, и немного растерянно огляделся вокруг – он не мог понять источник голоса, который услышал несколько секунд назад, тем более он явно не принадлежал его спальне.

– Что..?

Он невольно зевнул, всё ещё не понимая, откуда взялся этот голос и что вообще происходит.

– Бицио? – теперь это был другой голос, и этот... О, Фабрицио не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь не узнает его из тысячи других.

Наконец, руки мужчины нашли телефон под подушкой, уведомление на экране которого сообщало ему, что Эрмаль и его видеозвонок длились всю ночь, ещё одно сообщало ему о низком заряде батареи, и единственной важной вещью было то, что его парень улыбался ему прямо сейчас. Кудри миланца были взъерошены сном, и Фабри жалел, что не может запустить в них пальцы, чтобы сделать чужую причёску ещё беспорядочнее.

– Эй, caro, как спалось?

– Очень хорошо, спасибо, amore – ответил Эрмаль, делая ударение на последнем слове, и Моро услышал на заднем плане что-то вроде фырканья.

— Если бы я знал, что это ожидает меня, я бы не пришел тебя будить, — Мета лишь усмехнулся на эти слова, а Марко появился рядом с ним на экране телефона. И неожиданно это приобрело смысл для Фабрицио, ведь он, похоже, обнаружил источник загадочного голоса, который так озадачил его ранее.

— Утро доброе, Фабрицио, — поприветствовал Марко, и было всего лишь немногим позже семи часов утра, но мужчина уже звучал уставшим от этого дня.

Они обменялись несколькими фразами, прежде чем Эрмаль вернулся к их разговору, и не было похоже, что они делали это нарочно, как говорил ранее Марко, просто не могли полностью скрыть, насколько были влюблены, когда разговаривали вот так, глядя друг на друга. Когда Моро пожелал миланцу удачи на концерте этим вечером, его возлюбленный послал ему воздушный поцелуй, и Марко застыл от досады, в которой не смог скрыть собственную довольную улыбку.

– Ну, мне пора уходить, пока, Фабрицио! И Эрмаль, не думай, пожалуйста, что завтрак собирается ждать тебя целую вечность, влюбленный ты идиот!

Мета в ответ только швырнул подушку в сторону Марко, прежде чем его друг со смешком покинул комнату, а затем снова посмотрел на римлянина. И вдруг в его взгляде появилось что-то почти… нервное?

– У тебя все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

– Да, конечно, просто... Бицио, у тебя есть еще минутка?

– Конечно, конечно, – и после того, как он сказал это, Эрмаль на мгновение исчез из зоны видимости.

Через мгновение он вернулся с гитарой в одной руке и изменил положение телефона так, чтобы он показывал большую часть комнаты, и на мгновение Моро перестал фокусироваться на своем парне, будто бы что-то заметил. Знакомый плюшевый крокодил, который сидел между подушками; если бы Фабрицио уже не был по уши влюблен в Эрмаля Мету, то он бы, безусловно, сделал это сейчас.

– Итак, ты помнишь мелодию, которую я играл тебе в саду на прошлой неделе?

– Да, конечно, я помню… это действительно было прекрасно!

Эрмаль улыбнулся в ответ, часть его нервозности исчезла, но не полностью.

– Ну, если честно, это была не просто мелодия, а целая песня. На самом деле я написал её в гостиничном номере, но не был уверен, что когда-нибудь поделюсь ею, тем более... скажем так, многое произошло, и я действительно хотел бы, чтобы ты услышал эту песню.

– Мне бы очень хотелось её услышать.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Эрмаль начал играть – играть мелодию, которую Фабрицио успел полюбить всем сердцем, когда впервые услышал её в саду, но на этот раз его голос присоединился к музыке. И это было так нежно, так соответствовало атмосфере песни о том спокойствии, которое испытываешь, когда чувствуешь прикосновение летнего солнца к своей коже, ветер, пробегающий по волосам, привкус соли в воздухе. Спокойствие и в то же время волнение, волнение, которое накатывало, как волны на берег. И как всё это было похоже на чувство влюблённости.

Миланец закрыл глаза в процессе игры, но потом вдруг появилась строчка об объятии, которое было немного похоже на фруктовый пирог из воспоминаний о беззаботном дне в его детстве, которое было немного похоже на грозу, оно напоминало солнце, освещающее волны волшебным образом. 

И Эрмаль посмотрел на него, на Фабрицио, который улыбнулся в ответ, потому что, наконец, понял. Понял, что кудрявый написал эту песню о нём, для него… и что она, вероятно, не будет последней.


	14. Глава XIV

Фабрицио находился за рулем своей машины, когда проезжал по очередной сельской местности. Его пальцы отбивали ритм на руле, а мысли были заняты предстоящим вечером. Он с нетерпением ждал этого дня, но теперь, когда он действительно наступил, он вдруг засомневался, была ли это хорошая идея. Но ведь так и должно быть? Да, да, это был бы чудесный вечер, никто не узнает его сегодня, нет. 

В этом он постарался убедиться ещё до того, как вышел из дома – на нем была огромная толстовка с большим капюшоном, который мог бы при желании скрыть всё его лицо, если понадобится; он зачесал волосы назад таким образом, чтобы выглядеть меньше похожим на себя обычного, а, скорее, походить на какого-то безумного брата-близнеца, на носу у него были круглые очки, он побрился и также планировал прятать руки в карманах толстовки, чтобы никто не заметил никаких смутно знакомых татуировок. А там будет темно, и это, конечно, будет преимуществом. Никто, конечно же, не обратит на него внимания, он будет просто ещё одним поклонником в толпе, ещё одной душой, околдованной музыкой.

Он припарковал машину, когда уже ярко светило послеполуденное солнце, взял себе чашечку кофе в ближайшем ресторанчике и стал ждать. В его темной толстовке было довольно жарко, но он не мог снять её прямо сейчас, не посреди этой секретной миссии. Поэтому он ненадолго зашёл в торговый центр и расположился рядом с ближайшим кондиционером, а потом, когда на улице начало темнеть, купил себе пиццу. Перекусив, Фабрицио направился к площади, где должен был состояться концерт – чёрт возьми, это было необычайно красивое место, он должен попытаться выступить здесь в свой следующий тур. Но в этот вечер, конечно, это была не та мысль, потому что речь шла не о нём.

Фабрицио встал в очередь у входа и с облегчением вздохнул, заметив, что на мужчину в толстовке никто не смотрит. Все вокруг были слишком взволнованы, взволнованы предстоящим событием, и поскольку римлянин знал, что всё это происходит благодаря его парню, его Эрмалю, его сердце наполнилось гордостью. Затем он занял своё место и послал короткое сообщение миланцу, чтобы пожелать ему хорошего концерта. Это была их маленькая традиция, существовавшая ещё до того, как они стали парой, и отсутствие пожелания сегодня могло бы вызвать некоторые подозрения. Этого он допустить не мог – здесь не было ничего необычного, по крайней мере, миланцу не должно было так показаться.

Прошло ещё около часа после того, как его мужчина отправил благодарственное сообщение с маленьким сердцем в конце, прежде чем он вышел на сцену, одетый в красно-синюю блестящую куртку; его кудри, казалось, бросали вызов гравитации, когда он начал немного подпрыгивать, и оживлённый гул, стоящий вокруг Фабрицио, был почти оглушительным. 

Первой песней Меты в этот вечер была «Non abbiamo armi», и Моро с удовольствием подпевал ему вместе со всеми; он терялся в ритме, музыке, энергии, которая, казалось, мерцала, как электричество, между сценой и людьми в толпе. Затем Эрмаль поприветствовал поклонников, и Фабрицио услышал, как девушка, стоявшая неподалеку от него, закричала: «Ti amo!» – по направлению к сцене. И с легкой улыбкой Фабри подумал «я тоже».

Последовало ещё несколько песен, каждая из которых была ему знакома, римлянин не сводил глаз с возлюбленного, который расхаживал по сцене, сверкая в свете прожекторов своим пиджаком. Он видел, как тот улыбается, и представлял себе выражение его глаз, это блаженное счастье, которое излучает Эрмаль, когда он на сцене поёт свои песни с теми, кто их любит, – Моро не мог видеть глаз миланца с того места, где он стоял; находиться достаточно близко к сцене было бы слишком рискованно, но он знал чужое лицо достаточно хорошо, чтобы точно знать, как оно выглядит в этот момент. А потом Эрмаль снова поднес микрофон к губам, объявляя следующую песню. Он заговорил наводящими словами, чтобы люди могли немного догадаться, а затем произнёс слово «vietato», получив оглушительное «morire!» из толпы. И на губах Эрмаля появилась ещё одна улыбка, короткая, говорящая о благодарности, о гордости. А потом он запел.

Фабрицио влюбился в эту песню с первого раза, как только услышал её, и теперь, даже после того, как он слышал её так много раз, она всё ещё находила путь прямо к его сердцу. Толпа подпевала, но Бицио слышал только голос Эрмаля, его честность, его храбрость, его силу. Он поймал взгляд женщины, стоявшей перед ним, блондинки, примерно его возраста, со слезой, бегущей по щеке, и понял её. Конечно. В голову в очередной раз полезли воспоминания о Сан-Ремо в семнадцатом году – все эмоции, которые он испытал, услышав эту песню, эта потребность узнать человека, который был способен создать такой шедевр.

Уже не в первый раз мысль о том, что миланец должен был выиграть ещё тогда, пришла в голову Фабрицио, и хотя он был уверен, что это было бы честно и заслужено, заслужено этой смелой песней, он также чувствовал себя благодарным за то, что Мета не выиграл. Это была эгоистичная мысль, Фабри понимал это прекрасно, но кто знает, что могло бы случиться, кто знает, произошло бы их сотрудничество, кто знает, случилось бы оно или нет после этой победы. Моро ни за что на свете не хотел бы потерять это.

Песня закончилась, и мужчина судорожно сглотнул. Ему бы очень хотелось сейчас просто обнять Эрмаля, сказать ему, как он невероятно им гордится, но с этим придется немного повременить. Поэтому он сосредоточился на следующих песнях, подпевал, наблюдал, как миланец и его группа хорошо проводят время на сцене. А потом в какой-то момент один из прожекторов осветил музыканта под определённым углом, и Фабрицио кое-что заметил. Он узнал рубашку, которую мужчина носил под своим блестящим пиджаком. Он узнал её, потому что это была его рубашка. 

Моро невольно улыбнулся этому открытию, не подозревая, что его пальцы подсознательно играют с браслетом, который Эрмаль оставил ему и который он с тех пор не снимал.

Мужчина на сцене начал петь «Le Luci di Roma», и, конечно же, Фабрицио видел это радио-интервью, знал о том, откуда именно появились слухи, связывающие их и эту песню. И как бы это ни было интересно, как бы ни нравилась ему песня, он знал, что это неправда, по крайней мере, не так. Эрмаль никогда не писал эту песню о них для него, не пел её для него, ничего подобного. Но он не возражал против того, что люди так думают, всё было в порядке. И ещё более приятной была мысль о том, что на самом деле всё-таки существовала песня, для которой все это было правдой. Та, которую кудрявый написал для своего парня о них, об их любви – песня, о существовании которой никто не знал.

Моро был близок к тому, чтобы потеряться в воспоминаниях о том, как Эрмаль играл для него во время их видеосвязи, но затем он очень эффективно вернулся в настоящее. Потому что Мета лёг на сцену в этих греховно тесных кожаных штанах, и Фабри немного «умер». Потом, позже, когда он решил, что так будет удобнее, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, миланец собрал свои волосы в пучок на затылке... И, боже, как он двигался по сцене... 

Фабрицио знал, как красив его мужчина – сам он всегда был таким в глазах поклонников и прессы, но Эрмаль был не менее сексуален, чертовски сексуален, и это сводило Моро с ума. «Rien ne va plus» не исправило ситуации, и дело было далеко не в самой песни, а в том, как её пел мужчина. И Фабрицио вновь захотелось как можно скорее оказаться рядом с ним, и на этот раз не только с мыслью обнять его.

Мета перешёл к «Ragazza Paradiso», и Фабрицио усмехнулся, заметив, что Эрмаль не поёт определённую строчку самостоятельно, позволяя толпе поклонников делать это за него, чем снова поднимал вопросы о подозрительных «а» и «о». Это было вполне разумное решение, но потом Фабрицио задумался, было ли это просто его воображение, или в толпе действительно были люди, поющие ragazzo. 

В конце концов, он ещё больше задумался о том, действительно ли здесь есть кто-то, кто будет возражать против этого. Все эти люди в этом необычайно красивом месте, под звездным небом в теплую летнюю ночь, объединенные музыкой его мужчины и их любовью к ней – конечно же, они не могли так сильно возражать против того, с кем Эрмаль мог бы держаться за руки, целоваться, любить? И даже если кто-то из них мог бы это сделать, Фабрицио был убежден, что они прекрасно обойдутся без этих невежественных придурков, и что однажды миланец споет «ragazzo» на сцене. И всё будет хорошо. 

Послышались первые ноты «Non mi avete fatto niente», и мужчина глубоко вздохнул. Это был первый раз, когда он услышит, как Эрмаль поёт эту песню, их песню, не будучи с ним на сцене, и почему-то ему показалось, что это… неправильно. Конечно, Мета пел её чудесно, публика помогала ему, вся эта энергия витала в воздухе, и все же...

Фабрицио захотелось оказаться рядом с ним на сцене, ощутить ту искру, которая возникала между ними, когда их голоса сливались во время исполнения песни, ту искру, которая впервые заставила его понять, что Эрмаль был ему не просто другом или братом. Та искра, которая всё ещё была там, теперь уже более сильная, и которая заставляла некоторых людей сомневаться, действительно ли они были просто друзьями? Могло ли оказаться правдой, что они любили друг друга, но не так сильно, когда вот так пели вместе, так себя вели?

Тем временем миланец закончил песню, стоя на сцене в полном одиночестве, и Моро невольно вспомнил все те времена, когда они вместе заканчивали её, его рука обнимала мужчину, рука Эрмаля ласкала его спину, его кудри лежали на плече Фабри. Они успокаивали друг друга после того, как обнажали все свои эмоции перед людьми, они давали друг другу понять, что борются вместе. «Двое выживших» – как часто говорил римлянин. Это были две души, которые нашли друг друга и обнаружили связь, такую драгоценную и редкую, которая заставила Моро почувствовать так много вещей. Некоторые эмоции, которые он уже испытывал в прежних отношениях, и… так много новых. Этот покой, который ощущался каждый раз, когда он засыпал с Эрмалем на руках – трудно было описать, насколько он был спокоен; он был дома, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя отлично.

Фабрицио танцевал в ритме музыки, когда кудрявый играл «Io mi innamoro ancora», мурашки побежали по коже, когда в толпе были только люди, поющие акустическую версию «Piccola anima», и он снова понял, почему «A parte te» была одной из его самых любимых песен Меты. А потом миланец и его группа покинули сцену, сопровождаемые громкими аплодисментами толпы, и Фабри понял, что они, вероятно, вернутся ещё с несколькими песнями, но всё же, куда они ушли? Ему было немного грустно, что этот чудесный концерт почти закончился, но в тоже время это означало, что очень скоро он окажется рядом со своим мужчиной, по-настоящему обнимет его, не будет просто смотреть издалека. Хотя сейчас он размышлял, как лучше всего это сделать – до сих пор ему удавалось никому не попадаться на глаза, и он хотел, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Если его заметят за кулисами сразу после концерта Эрмаля, это вызовет вопросы, слухи, предположения, и Фабрицио был уверен, что Мета не особо обрадуется этому факту. Поэтому он должен был придумать что-то другое, должен был покинуть это место вместе со всеми после окончания концерта и уйти подальше от всех телефонов с камерами и людей, которые могли бы окружить их лишним вниманием, как только сам концерт закончится. Встреча с миланцем в его отеле, возможно, была бы хорошей идеей, или он просто должен пригласить его в какое-нибудь место в городе? Да, это было похоже на план, поэтому он быстро написал возлюбленному, чтобы после концерта он отправился к той маленькой пиццерии, где они бывали раньше, после концерта; она уже должна быть закрыта, а это значит, что они не столкнутся с слишком большим количеством людей.

Эрмаль вернулся на сцену через несколько минут в свободной белой рубашке и один – только он и его гитара. Он дошёл до середины сцены, сыграл несколько нот, и в том, как он выглядел в этот момент, было что-то такое хрупкое и вместе с тем такое сильное, что у Фабрицио защемило сердце. И он не очень задумывался о том, какие ещё песни Мета мог бы сыграть в конце своего концерта – он любил их все, поэтому просто хотел позволить себе удивиться, и удивление случилось.

Наконец, сыграв несколько нот для себя, он превратил мелодию во вступление, и Моро сразу же узнал его, конечно же, узнал и спрятал руки в карманы толстовки. Ногти впились в мягкую плоть на внутренней стороне его ладоней, чтобы остановить дрожь. Он понял, что по его щеке скатилась слеза, а может быть и несколько, и как только Эрмаль закончил петь «Lettera a mio padre» на сцене, Фабрицио глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, но это, похоже, вообще не сработало.

***

Концерт закончился «Invecchio», и то, как его мужчина стоял там, в своей белой рубашке с несколькими маленькими прожекторами над ним, делало его похожим на ангела. А потом волшебство закончилось. Фабрицио оставался на своем месте еще несколько минут. Он смотрел, как блондинка, которую он видел раньше, уходит рука об руку с девушкой в цветастом платье, видел, как пустеет площадь, и улыбался каждый раз, когда замечал, как кто-то уходит в ночь с выражением счастья на лице.

Когда Моро добрался до пиццерии, вокруг было немного народу – пожилая дама, похоже, только что попрощалась с какими-то друзьями, но Фабри не мог понять ни слова, потому что всё, что она говорила, было явно не по-итальянски, и как только они ушли, он остался совсем один. Когда он взглянул на свой телефон, то увидел сообщение от Эрмаля, спрашивающего, почему он должен идти туда, куда его просили, что там такое, но ответа не получил. Бицио подумал, что Эрмаль может заподозрить неладное – вдруг он догадается, что увидит там своего мужчину? Или, может быть, Фабри отправил ему цветы? Надо будет обязательно спросить его об этом позже, но прежде чем он успел придумать что-нибудь ещё, впереди замаячила знакомая фигура, выходящая из-за угла в очень нескладном пиджаке поверх белой рубашки. Как только он заметил римлянина, прислонившегося к стене в странном даже по его меркам наряде, то остановился как вкопанный. Он уставился на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами, прежде чем на его лице появилась ослепительная улыбка.

– Бицио! Что, как, когда... – в его голосе послышались смущение и радость, и Эрмаль замолчал, только обнял его и уткнулся лицом в чужое плечо.

А Фабри просто прижимал его к себе, прижимал к сердцу, вдыхал знакомый запах, чувствовал прикосновение его мягких кудрей к коже, чувствовал себя как дома. Как только они разомкнули объятия, Мета всё ещё стоял рядом, обнимая мужчину за шею, словно в любую секунду они могли закружиться в танце. И он снова попытался получить хоть какие-то ответы.

– Когда ты сюда приехал и почему так странно выглядишь?

– После полудня. Я постарался сделать так, чтобы меня никто не узнал.

– Но... концерт? – и то, как миланец задал этот вопрос, указывало на то, что у него уже есть здесь некоторое подозрение.

Фабрицио только кивнул.

– Ты был там? – и Фабри снова кивнул; удивление в голосе Эрмаля, мягкость, с которой он задал этот вопрос, растопили его сердце.

– Да, конечно, был.

– Но... почему?

– Потому что я люблю твою музыку, caro, – объяснил он, и Мета просиял. Фабрицио глубоко вздохнул и решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время.

– И самое главное… потому что я люблю тебя.

Миланцу потребовалась секунда или три, чтобы осознать эти слова, и как только он это сделал, то сразу же бросился к Фабрицио, накрывая его губы своими и целуя жадно, вжимая в каменную стену позади. Фабри запустил пальцы в локоны Эрмаля – они целовались так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Возможно, так и было.

Как только им пришлось прервать поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха, Мета прижался лбом к лбу мужчины и прошептал, закрыв глаза.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. О Боже, Фабрицио, я чертовски сильно тебя люблю.

И они стояли там, улыбаясь, целуясь, смеясь – вместе, а главное, безнадежно влюбленные друг в друга. Счастливые.


	15. Глава XV

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Эрмаль и Фабрицио встретились в переулке где-то на севере Италии, и с тех пор не было ни одного дня, когда бы они не произносили эти волшебные слова; будь то лично, шёпотом, в объятиях, по видеосвязи, видя друг друга и ничего не желая так сильно, как иметь возможность прикоснуться, или по телефонному звонку – сотни километров разделяли их, но сердца всё ещё бились как одно. С течением времени некоторые вещи изменились – блестящие куртки, которые нашли новый дом в шкафу Фабрицио, но некоторые остались прежними, как то, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга. Так, словно они были целым миром друг для друга.

Им не всегда удавалось найти время, чтобы просто побыть вместе, тем более что этого времени никогда не хватало; Мета был в туре, Фабрицио записывал альбом и ненавидел момент времени, когда ему приходилось снова отпускать Эрмаля. Но то, что он возвращался к нему, каждый раз стоило того, и они дорожили каждым часом, проведённым в обществе друг друга. Сегодня был один из таких дней, у Эрмаля было несколько выходных впереди, так что он, конечно же, находился в доме возлюбленного; они планировали поехать на карнавал вместе с детьми.

Во время поездки на машине Анита увлечённо рассказывала, сколько раз она хотела покататься на чёртовом колесе, а Либеро упомянул американские горки, о которых постоянно говорили его друзья, и как только они добрались до места назначения, они припарковались и пошли к очереди у входа. Там была видна большая вывеска, сообщающая, что взрослый билет будет стоить десять евро, а детский – пять, и Фабрицио уже был готов был отсчитать тридцать, когда они подошли к кассе.

– Двое взрослых и двое детей, пожалуйста, – произнёс он и только хотел отдать деньги, как она улыбнулась ему.

– Я сделаю вам семейный билет, хорошо? С вас двадцать один евро.

– Да, конечно, спасибо, – согласился мужчина, заплатил ей, забрал билеты и вошёл внутрь вслед за детьми, внимательно наблюдая за Анитой, которая уже успела заметить по крайней мере семь различных аттракционов, которые ей хотелось посетить.

Мобричи убедился, дочь будет соблюдать осторожность, прежде чем встанет в очередь к первой карусели, а затем повернулся к Эрмалю, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли он перекусить вон в том сэндвич-баре. Но мысль о еде быстро улетучилась, как только он увидел лицо музыканта – его спутник выглядел действительно потрясенным, и в его глазах блестели слёзы.

– Эй, любимый, всё в порядке? – быстро спросил римлянин и забеспокоился ещё больше, когда из глаз Меты выкатилась слёза и покатилась по его слегка заросшей щетиной щеке.

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, объясни мне, что происходит, – настоял Фабри, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать миланцу, что ему немного не по себе.

И, к огромному удивлению Мобричи, на губах кудрявого вдруг заиграла улыбка, и он прошептал, чуть смущенно отводя взгляд.

– Она сказала… семья. 

И Фабрицио не нашёл слов. Он просто смотрел на свою любовь, пока Либеро, наблюдавший всю эту сцену, не решил что-то предпринять.

– Да, Эрмаль, семья, конечно, ты – часть нашей семьи! Анита любит тебя, я люблю, а папа любит ещё больше. Ты принадлежишь нам, понимаешь? А теперь, пожалуйста, мы можем уже пойти и поесть?

Фабрицио тихонько рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы сына, прежде чем крепко схватить Эрмаля за руку и отправиться за закусками. Весь день, заполненный колесом обозрения, каруселями, американскими горками и смехом, Моро думал об этом. О том, насколько давно это стало правдой. Эрмаль был его семьей. Он принадлежал им, ему. Они принадлежат друг другу. И как правильно было сделать то, что он планировал сделать чуть позже.

Некоторое время спустя Эрмаль открыл рюкзак и достал свой подарок от Андреа на день рождения – фотоаппарат «полароид». У него ещё не было воможности опробовать его, за исключением нескольких закулисных селфи с группой, которые получились довольно размытыми и всё же добрались до его холодильника, и его любимой фотографии, которая могла бы оказаться на холодильнике Фабрицио, потому что Эрмаль, возможно, проводил всё свободное время в доме своего парня последние несколько месяцев. Как бы то ни было, камеру всё ещё нужно было опробовать при ярком дневном свете, и Мета сразу понял, что сегодня это было отличной идеей, когда он увидел, как широко раскрылись глаза Либеро и Аниты, когда он сфотографировал их рука об руку, а затем достал снимок.

– Но, Эрмаль, я ничего не вижу, – растерянно сказала девочка, когда изображение появилось в руках мужчины, и уставилась на пустое белое пространство.

– Ему просто нужно немного времени, хорошо, малышка? Я положу его в карман, и тогда мы сможем посмотреть, что получилось, уже через несколько минут.

Анита, казалось, задумалась над этим, а потом спросила.

– Это работает так же, как торт?

– Да, практически так же, – ответил Эрмал с улыбкой, – как торт, который нужно испечь в духовке.

Она кивнула, а затем каждые тридцать секунд спрашивала миланца, не готова ли картинка. Эрмаль с улыбкой показал ей результат, и она уставилась на него в полном восхищении. Либеро тоже улыбался, заглядывая через плечо сестры, а потом, чуть позже, потянул мужчину за рукав, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Когда мужчина остановился и посмотрел на него, мальчик спросил, нельзя ли ему повесить эту фотографию на стену. Конечно, Эрмаль ответил «да», и он чувствовал, что не сможет перестать улыбаться в ближайшее время. Особенно когда Либеро продолжал говорить такие приятные вещи.

– А потом мы должны сфотографироваться все вместе, не так ли? Пожалуйста, один с тобой, папой, Ани и мной, – поинтересовался мальчик, в то время как Анита подняла большой палец в знак согласия, и Мета не смог удержаться и присел на корточки, чтобы крепко обнять их обоих.

Дети с радостью обнимали его в ответ. Честно говоря, Ани всегда радовалась возможности обнять Эрмаля и, может быть, немного поиграть с его кудрями, а Либеро вспоминал чужие слёзы и был так рад, что Мета снова улыбается. Всё это время Фабрицио стоял рядом с ними, рядом со своей семьей, наблюдая, как эти трое, которых он любил всем сердцем, обнимают друг друга, и чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

***

Эрмаль сдержал слово и сфотографировался вчетвером, а потом ещё раз с детьми, дополнив это фотографиями римлянина: Фабри улыбается, Фабри проводит рукой по волосам, Фабри покупает мороженое – в общем, просто его красивый бойфренд. Позже дети опробовали ещё несколько аттракционов, пока Эрмаль и Фабрицио наблюдали за ними, а когда они подошли к очередной очереди, Моро указал ему на камеру, свисавшую с плеча.

– Можем ли мы сделать ещё один снимок?

– Да, конечно, какую фотографию ты хочешь, amore?

– Селфи, только мы вдвоём.

Эрмаль улыбнулся при этих словах, вспомнив некоторые из многочисленных селфи, которые они делали раньше – некоторые из них были просто изображением двух друзей, или так он думал, не будучи ещё уверенным в своих чувствах; те, которые показывали двух братьев, любящих друг друга, но не так сильно, никогда не так сильно, за исключением того, что если бы они позволили себе проблеск честности, они бы знали, что это так, что их сердца предназначены друг для друга за пределами любой точки возврата; а ещё были те селфи, которые они сделали, будучи возлюбленными – где, наконец, не было необходимости задавать себе вопросы о том, что может быть или не быть в глазах другого, бояться того, что душераздирающие ответы на эти вопросы могут всегда таиться рядом. Нет, на их недавних фотографиях нельзя было скрыть, насколько они счастливы в своих отношениях друг с другом, не подвергая это сомнению, и хотя Эрмаль любил все фото, на которых он появлялся вместе с Фабрицио – это были, безусловно, самые любимые.

Одной из таких, вероятно, была та, где голова Фабри покоилась на его груди на диване, а глаза были закрыты после занятия, более интересного, чем фильм, который они смотрели, после действий, довольно утомительных, и, когда его парень уснул, лежа на нем, Эрмаль не смог устоять. Не удержался от того, чтобы сделать фото, спрятав лицо в чужих растрепанных волосах, пока Фабрицио выглядел таким спокойным. 

Сейчас, когда Эрмаль сделал совсем новое селфи на полароид, приподняв его в надежде, что они поместятся в кадр, Моро стоял позади него, положив голову ему на плечо, и у кудрявого не было никаких сомнений, что это фото станет и его любимым тоже. Фабрицио, по крайней мере, задумался об этом, и он очень нервничал, боясь, что его улыбка будет не единственной вещью, которая дернется в кадре.

Фото с дребезжащим шумом вылезло из камеры, и Мета положил его в карман. Вскоре после этого к нему и Фабри присоединились дети, Либеро держал Аниту за руку, чтобы не потерять её в толпе. Они получили ещё немного конфет, и затем все направились к выходу, было уже довольно поздно, а день оказался захватывающим. По пути к машине Эрмаль вытащил уже проявившееся селфи с его Бицио из кармана и посмотрел на него: оно получилось довольно милым, большинство его локонов на фото, гнездо на голове Фабри, их улыбки и парк на заднем плане. Мета уже планировал приобрести рамку или, возможно, попросить Аниту сделать её, и точно знал, что она согласится, если он хорошо попросит. И вдруг он что-то заметил. Все его мысли сосредоточились на фото. 

В руке Фабрицио было… что-то. Эрмаль не был уверен, что это, ведь Моро стоял позади него, когда был сделан снимок, так что нельзя было это увидеть, но теперь, застыв вместе с улыбками на это маленькой картинке, он заметил.

– Фабри, что..? – Мета оставил вопрос в воздухе, и затем повернулся к Фабри.

Который посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, нерешительно улыбнулся и медленно протянул руку.   
Свою руку, в которой было что-то металлическое.  
Ключ.

– Переедешь ко мне? – спросил Фабрицио, не в силах подавить волнение в своем голосе.

Эрмаль уставился на своего мужчину, потом на ключ, его глаза прыгали с Моро на этот маленький предмет, который открывал так много возможностей. 

– Пожалуйста, скажи «да», – тоненький голос раздался с высоты бедра миланца.

– Тсс, Ани, молчи, это важный вопрос, и Эрмалю нужно подумать, папа попросил не оказывать на него давления.

– Но он должен согласиться, мы ведь все…

Дети продолжали спорить, пока мужчины просто смотрели друг на друга, а ключ всё ещё находился в руке Фабри, где-то между ними.

– Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, – умолял римлянин, и даже если бы осколок проклятого зеркала снежной королевы Андерсена покоился в груди Эрмаля, этот взгляд темных глаз Фабри растопил бы его.

– Приходить к тебе домой уже каждый раз ощущается, будто я прихожу домой. И нет места, которое я бы хотел больше назвать домом, нет никого, с кем бы я хотел разделить его, кроме тебя и твоих детей, никого, у кого я бы хотел поселиться, кроме тебя. Так что да, тысячу раз да!

Фабрицио крепко обнял его, и как только они оказались в машине, защищённые от посторонних глаз, то разделили самый нежный и сладкий поцелуй, в котором была вся их чистая любовь. Наконец Моро смог вложить ключ в руку Эрмаля, и оба они понимали, что это гораздо больше, чем просто кусочек металла, предназначенный для открывания дверей. Нет, это было приглашение, это было я люблю тебя и я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, это была тысяча и одна возможность. Это было будущее, вместе.

Когда они добрались до дома этим вечером, руки Эрмаля, возможно, затряслись, когда он вставил ключ в замочную скважину и после этого открыл дверь. Для своей семьи.


	16. Глава XVI

Времена года сменяли друг друга, снег покрывал поверхность земли, чтобы снова растаять, наступал Новый год, и всё это время Эрмаль и Фабрицио чувствовали, что всё больше влюбляются друг в друга. Это было похоже на падение, конечно, это было падение, которое вы никогда не хотели закончить, потому что не могли отличить падение от полёта в момент, когда совершали его. Или, может быть, они уже давно не падали, а приземлялись вместе в новую жизнь, которая свела их вместе, и Эрмаль с Фабрицио знали, что это именно то место, где они должны быть сейчас. В объятиях друг друга, рядом друг с другом, в сердце друг друга.

Мета открыл для себя, что иногда рутина может быть самой великолепной вещью, которую только можно вообразить — он привык просыпаться в постели Мобричи, а не ждать редких случаев, когда ему позволят это сделать, когда он действительно начал думать о ней как об «их» постели, когда он поймал себя на том, что все чаще и чаще связывает слово «дом» с Римом. Он давал концерты, но всегда знал, к кому вернется, кто будет ждать его с поцелуями, рисунками и новой книгой для обсуждения.

Это стало их маленькой традицией, Эрмаля и Либеро — читать вместе. Они выбирали книгу, которую один из них уже знал и любил, или ту, которая была новым приключением для них обоих, и затем они оба читали её, в гостиничных номерах и в школьных лагерях, во время бесконечных поездок в поезде и в перерывах между домашними заданиями, находясь рядом лишь мысленно. А когда все возвращались домой, Фабрицио иногда заходил в гостиную и видел, как Эрмаль и Либеро сидят там, на диване, разговаривая о магии и далёких галактиках; он и Анита любили, когда им рассказывали истории, свидетелями которых были другие. Они делили не только эти истории, но и дом, нет, они делили жизнь, и, самое главное, у них была общая семья. Они были семьёй.

Фабрицио написал новый альбом, вложил идеи в слова и мелодии; некоторые чувства он испытывал уже давно, возможно, даже раньше, чем осознавал, некоторые были совсем новыми. Он пел о дружбе, о храбрости, о вещах, которые заставляли его сердиться, и о других вещах, которые заставляли его сердце чувствовать себя спокойно, и больше всего он пел о любви. И он гордился своими новыми песнями, радовался им, но также немного нервничал, когда однажды, когда они были вдвоем, позвал Эрмаля, который что-то делал на кухне, и попросил его прийти к нему в студию.

Как забавно, что прошлым летом, которое казалось чем-то средним между далёким воспоминанием и мечтой из другой жизни, они оба уже знали, что именно Эрмаль будет первым, кто услышит новый альбом римлянина, что, конечно же, это будет он. И в то же время было так много вещей, о которых они тогда не знали. Например, что это будет происходить в их доме, и что когда миланец закончит слушать, когда он снимет наушники и повернётся лицом к Фабрицио, который сидел на диване, наблюдая за своим парнем, эмоции на его лице, которые он попытается сдержать, выдадут его с головой, что в этот момент их объятия не только продлятся намного дольше, чем те, которые они делили в течение волшебного лета, но что за ними последует и поцелуй.

То, что Эрмаль сказал «я так горжусь тобой», и «мне это нравится», возможно, не было бы сюрпризом для его прошлого «я», но его добавленное «и я люблю тебя», вероятно, было таковым. Как и ответ Фабрицио: «я тоже тебя люблю».

В тот день Мета прослушал десять песен, и вместе они добавили одиннадцатую. Итак, новый альбом Моро был закончен. Песни были спродюсированы, компакт-диски сделаны, первый сингл представлен, и поклонники любили его. Кроме того, они уже полюбили названия всех других песен, которые вошли в альбом, о них уже было объявлено, так что у них было немного места для предположений. Особенно, когда дело дошло до финального трека, «Questo sguardo nei tuoi occhi».

— О каких глазах идет речь? — спрашивали фанаты и журналисты, и всякий раз, когда Фабрицио сталкивался с этим вопросом в интервью, он просто улыбался и говорил: «кто-то особенный». Журналы сплетен много на этом зарабатывали, каждую неделю писали о другой прекрасной даме, с которой мог встречаться певец, но, конечно, они ошибались, очень сильно ошибались. И те немногие журналисты-сплетники, которые были правы насчет песни, не верили собственным заголовкам, просто хотели продать больше газет, написав о любви между двумя звездами, которой, конечно же, не было. Этого не может быть, не так ли?

В скором времени Фабрицио пригласили на ток-шоу, чтобы представить его новый альбом, и когда, наконец, этот день настал, яркое летнее солнце садилось над тысячами домов, которые составляли его родной город, который он так любил, он не мог отрицать того, что немного нервничает. Он выглянул в маленькое окошко, которое находилось за кулисами студии, ещё раз окинул взглядом великолепную панораму и глубоко вздохнул. Надел кожаную куртку, дождался сигнала и вошёл в студию. Он сразу же взял гитару и запел одну из своих новых песен, потерявшись в довольном рок-ритме и радости, которую он испытал, увидев, что большинство людей в зале уже могут подпевать, хотя прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как песня была выпущена. А еще были люди, чье пение особенно радовало Фабрицио, — небольшая группа, сидевшая (а сейчас, скорее, стоявшая, даже слегка приплясывая в такт) в пятом ряду, — кудрявый мужчина и двое детей, лица которых сияли от гордости. И любви.

После того, как песня была закончена, Фабрицио сел поболтать с ведущей, ответил на несколько вопросов о прошедших месяцах, об этом альбоме, о том, как он сочетал старые влияния с новыми, о том, как он гордился всеми песнями. И он упомянул, как сильно его окружение «в последние месяцы» любило его, с небольшой частной улыбкой, мелькнувшей на его губах. Ведущая только приподняла одну из своих элегантно накрашенных бровей, но ничего не спросила, и вскоре пришло время играть следующую песню. Эта песня была немного спокойнее, Фабрицио написал её для своих детей, а теперь пел для них. С гитарой в руках, нежно играя, его голос передавал всю любовь, которую он чувствовал к своим маленьким ангелам. В студии были люди, которые демонстрировали свое изумление, издавая очаровательные звуки восторга, хлопая в ладоши, говоря друг другу что-то вроде «это так ужасно мило», но Фабрицио ничего этого не замечал. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Аните, которая подпевала с радостью, озарявшей всё её лицо, и на Либеро, который встретился с ним взглядом, улыбнулся ему и на этот раз, казалось, тоже почувствовал немного любви к музыке.

После того как песня закончилась, последовали новые аплодисменты, и Фабрицио увидел, как его дети обнялись, и это зрелище растопило его сердце. Затем ведущая задала несколько вопросов о его запланированном на осень турне, о решении давать концерты не только в Италии, даже сказала пару слов о его одежде. И наконец, она задала вопрос, которого Фабрицио ждал весь вечер.

— Вы собираетесь сыграть нам ещё одну песню, не так ли?

— Да, и это очень много значит для меня, если честно.

Из зала послышались одобрительные возгласы.

— И это, если не ошибаюсь, её первая презентация?

— Да, да, это так.

— Замечательно. Итак, мы снова здесь, наш гость — прекрасный Фабрицио Моро, и впервые он выступит с…

— Questo sguardo nei tuoi occhi, — сказал Фабрицио с застенчивой улыбкой, и толпа впала в безумство. Но вскоре снова умолкла, когда Фабри начал извлекать из гитары первые красивые ноты.

Мужчина снова посмотрел на своих детей, на их улыбки и на пустующее место рядом с ними. То, где до этого стоял Эрмаль.

А затем Фабрицио начал петь, и ничего не было слышно в студии, кроме его гитары и его голоса:

Есть много вещей, что говорят о любви,  
И я не знаю, какие из них правдивы.  
Но твои пальцы на моей коже,  
Твое дыхание на моей шее,  
И я бы хотел, хотел бы знать, чем это может быть,  
И я хотел бы, чтобы ты мог увидеть.  
И есть этот взгляд твоих глаз,  
Этот взгляд твоих глаз…

Люди уже влюбились в эту песню, в редкие эмоции, которые можно было почувствовать за каждым словом; и стало неожиданностью для публики и ведущей, когда Фабрицио вдруг прекратил петь. Мог ли он забыть текст своей собственной песни? Это были нервы, или он был слишком взволнован? Обмен смущёнными взглядами, и ведущая наклонилась вперед на своем стуле.

А затем, внезапно раздался другой голос из-за кулис:

Я встречал много людей в своей жизни,  
Хороших, плохих, но ничуть не похожих на тебя.  
Я не верю в родственных душ,  
Но если бы поверил, то мог бы представить, что ты — моя.  
Бывает так, что я не могу поверить, что это правда,  
Боюсь, это лишь сон, от которого можно очнуться.  
Но тогда появляется эта улыбка в твоем голосе,  
Эта улыбка в твоем голосе…

И Эрмаль направился к Фабрицио из тени, скрывавшей его за кулисами, в свет яркого прожектора с микрофоном в руке и выражением счастья на лице. И пока глаза зрителей раскрывались всё шире, ведущей понадобился весь её опыт многолетней работы на телевидении, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, чтобы не дать улыбке вспыхнуть на нем.

В то время как окружающие все еще пытались разобраться в ситуации, Эрмаль смотрел лишь на Фабрицио, и после настала очередь старшего запеть вновь:

Жизнь не всегда была легка, но это нормально,  
Ведь всё, что случилось,  
Всё, что было,  
Это как-то привело меня к тебе.  
И эта слеза в твоих глазах,  
Эта дрожь в твоем голосе…

В этот момент Мета приблизился к Фабри, который отложил гитару, чтобы взять его за руку, и теперь звучали только их голоса, так великолепно дополняющие друг друга. Моро погладил большим пальцем запястье Эрмаля, и тот продолжил песню:

И я в твоих руках,  
И я дома,  
И я там, где хочу быть,  
Я хочу, хочу, чтобы ты видел,  
И этот взгляд твоих глаз,  
Этот взгляд твоих глаз…

И наконец, после этих лет дружбы и месяцев, наполненных вопросами, путаницей, страданиями, любовью, что ранила сердце, а не исцеляла его, потому что оно было одиноко; после объятий, которые длились слишком долго, и фраз, которые имели слишком много смысла; после взглядов, что могли сказать намного больше, чем слова, и прикосновений, которые будто не имели конца; после волшебного поцелуя и стольких последовавших за ним недель, наполненных лишь любовью, наконец, Эрмаль и Фабрицио были там. В этой телестудии, держа друг друга за руки, и продолжили эту песню. Их песню. Исполняя ее вместе:

А в воздухе витает вопрос,  
И мой страх задать его,  
И есть люди, которые хотят знать,  
Пока я ещё не верю,  
Но тогда появляется эта улыбка в твоем голосе,  
Эта улыбка в твоем голосе…

И есть слово, о котором я думаю,  
Слово, которое я не смею произнести  
Ни когда скучаю по тебе, ни когда ты здесь,  
Но тогда, когда твои руки защищают меня,  
И есть этот взгляд твоих глаз,  
Этот взгляд твоих глаз…

Фабрицио приподнял их сплетенные руки, чтобы быстро поцеловать Эрмаля, и затем они закончили песню:

И этот взгляд в моих глазах,  
И я знаю, что это правда.

Они оба просто стояли там, теряясь в этом взгляде друг друга, или так казалось — на самом деле, они скорее разговаривали своими взглядами, Фабрицио поднял бровь, чтобы спросить Эрмаля, всё ли в порядке, всё ли с ним хорошо и был ли он всё ещё здесь. И тот улыбнулся ярко и беззаботно и приблизился к Фабри, чтобы поцеловать его. Не забавный маленький тычок в губы, а настоящий поцелуй. Тот, который разделяют возлюбленные.

Аудитория так громко аплодировала, и одна из мыслей Эрмаля была о том, что приятно знать, что людям нравится их песня, но затем она поразила его. Что это, вероятно, не только из-за их песни, но, скорее, из-за… них самих. И он не позволил вырваться страхам, беспокойствам, тому, что было большей частью его мысли, перед тем как он запустил пальцы в волосы Фабри, углубляя их поцелуй. А между тем Мета позволил себе погрузиться в то, что все эти люди, как он слышал, одаривали их своим энтузиазмом, ведь они казались просто… счастливыми, настолько счастливыми они были. И это было больше, чем он хотел бы признать.

Когда они наконец отстранились, Фабрицио обнял Эрмаля за талию, а тот положил голову на чужое плечо, они подошли к дивану для интервью, уравновешивая и заземляя друг друга, как они делали это много раз прежде на сцене, но также и шепотом, без слов: «Я люблю тебя, у меня есть ты, и все будет хорошо».

Они сидели как можно ближе друг к другу, Моро обнял плечо кудрявого, а пальцы незанятой руки были переплетены с пальцами другого. Ведущая уставилась на них, и первое, что она наконец сказала, было «Вау». Которое, возможно, хорошо подытожило весь день и эмоции многих людей в этой студии.

Девушка задала несколько вопросов, по-прежнему сохраняя голос и уважение в своих словах, и Фабрицио позволил Эрмалю ответить на большинство из них. Тот, казалось, разрывался от радости каждый раз, когда говорил об отношениях или о своём парне, а Моро думал, что его сердце должно биться так дико, что может выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Итак, вы двое… — наконец сказала ведущая, будто она искала какой-то вывод для этого вечера, который оказался гораздо более удивительным, чем ожидалось, а затем превратила это в вопрос.

— Мы любим друг друга, — объяснил Эрмаль с улыбкой, сжимая руку Фабрицио, после чего из зала послышалось несколько «awww».

— Неужели настолько сильно? — пошутил Моро, и кудрявый взглянул на него. И пока голос и улыбка мужчины смеялись, глаза — нет. Однажды они говорили о том, как себя чувствует Фабрицио, когда Мета говорил такие вещи. Как это ощущалось раньше, когда не было ничего, кроме надежд, мечтаний, желаний. И как это было потом, когда он не хотел ничего другого, кроме как кричать о своём счастье на весь мир. О том, как это делало ему больно. И Эрмаль пообещал себе кое-что. Никогда больше.

— Именно так, — ответил Мета, вложив в свои слова столько искренности, столько любви. И наконец глаза Фабрицио улыбнулись вместе с его губами.

И Эрмаль не мог представить себе ничего лучшего, чем перспектива видеть эту улыбку каждый день.

«Я люблю тебя», казалось, говорили его пальцы, чуть сильнее сжавшие чужие.  
«Я люблю тебя тоже», ответила улыбка Моро.

А слёзы на их глазах прошептали: «Навсегда».


End file.
